<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willingden by georgesjungle2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824183">Willingden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2'>georgesjungle2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Willingden sounds infinitely livelier than Sanditon"</p><p>Sidney Parker, Lord Marc Babington and Francis Crowe.  They had been best of friends for so long.  So when Sidney Parker gets himself compromised, they agree to go to Willingden to accompany him as he tries to right a wrong.</p><p>Sanditon A/U-Regency<br/>Detour from after the Cove incident.</p><p>Hopefully, short story<br/>Sidolette HEA<br/>Alternate Ending: Babington/Alison Heywood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Alison Heywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ungentlemanly Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Charlotte had not expected to see a naked man when she went looking for sea shells.  Sidney Parker was not looking for a wife.  However, fate even has a way to bring the jaded back to its fold and she even has a way of making a merman into a very respectable husband.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mr. Hankins walked back from a visit with Lady Denham over the topics of sermons he wished to discuss over the next few weeks, he finds himself a voyeur of an interaction between a naked Sidney Parker with the Parker’s new house guest.  If he had been any other man, he would probably had kept that under his rather large hat.  </p><p>However, as a vicar, he had an obligation to ensure Miss Heywood’s reputation was not tarnished.  It was not her fault, that Mr. Parker had thought her a toiler or spinner instead of a lily of the valley.  So, calling on Trafalgar House the next morning, he found himself sitting in Tom Parker’s study discussing the rectification of the affrontery.</p><p>Sidney had not bothered to mention to his older brother the event that had occurred, as apparent of the paleness of Tom’s face when Mr. Hankins delivered his speech.  When Mary had brought Charlotte down to join them, the blush upon her face only confirmed what Mr. Hankins had brought to their attention.</p><p>“There is nothing to do about it,” Charlotte had protested, “it was clearly by accident.”</p><p>“Charlotte, that maybe, but your father put us in our care.  It would be not different if we had an older daughter that we left in his care.”</p><p>“But certainly,” Charlotte was still protesting when Sidney had finally grace them with his presence.</p><p>“Tom, Mary!”  Sidney said cheerfully as he entered the room until he spied Mr. Hankins and an upset Miss Heywood.  This was not good.  He did not know what it was, but he knew it could not be otherwise.  “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Sidney,” Tom began and as soon as he reflected Tom’s tone, he knew not only was it not good, but he was the cause of the immediate distress.  “Mr. Hankins seems to believe that he had seen an unfortunate lapse in gentleman behavior.”</p><p>A glance towards Miss Heywood, who was admiring her shoes, or the specks of dirt among the tiles, confirmed that it had not been her that had said anything.  Sidney glanced back at Mr. Hankins.  Was the vicar smiling towards him?  He never did like that guy.</p><p>Sidney stood a little taller.  He was sure he might regret this later, but now despite his headache, he knew he had to get on top of this situation.  “Of course, you are right Mr. Hankins.  I must marry Miss Heywood.  She is after all; a guest of my brother’s and the Parker’s are men (and women) of their words.  If we do not honor ourselves, then how would we expect the town folk to respect us?”</p><p>Charlotte glanced silently up towards Sidney Parker.  The bane of her existence.  Was it a look of arrogance on his face?  Of course, there was.  This was his way of his way of getting back at her for Lady Denham’s luncheon failure.</p><p>“As such, if you don’t mind, perhaps I can have a moment alone with my fiancé?”  Sidney said politely.  Charlotte wanted to scream.  Who was this Sidney Parker and where was the real one?  Had he been abducted by aliens?</p><p>Tom was stunned for a moment.  “Of course, we shall just step out for a moment into the sitting room.”</p><p>Sidney waited until the room had cleared out.</p><p>“Mr. Parker, you do not,”</p><p>“I do.  If not for your reputation Miss Heywood, then for Tom’s.  Do you have any idea on what would be said around town?  What about Mary and the children?  Did you consider them when you were trying to decide on how decline such a proposal?”</p><p>“I could just return to Willingden and no one,”</p><p>“No one except for those that will be subjected to Mr. Hankins sermon on the virtues of women among the wiles of men on Sunday.  Your absence will cause rumors, even those that you can not possibly imagine.”  He let out a sigh.  “I am equally to blame about the situation.  I could had easily stayed in the water until you had reasonably departed.  In my folly, I must take responsibility.  Did you not say I was the more sensible brother of the three?”</p><p>“I did not come here to find a husband.”</p><p>“I did not come home to find myself in scandal.  However, it is what it is Miss Heywood.  I shall plan to speak with your parents immediately.  In the meantime, I believe it would be permissible, if not warranted, that you call me Sidney.”  He gave her a small polite smile.  Charlotte was sure she must be dreaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Merry Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gentlemen arrive in Willingden, which is slightly bigger than they thought.</p><p>Sidney finds out being head strong, stubborn and opinionated is a family trait.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of a filler chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Merry Trip<br/>Sidney made his way back towards the hotel to gather his things.  It would be a slight inconvenience to travel to Willingden, but he could be back in London shortly after.  Looking around his room one last time, he nodded to the man servant that his trunk was ready to be loaded to the coach.  He stepped out of the room and went to find Crowe and Babington.</p><p>They were not in the dining area of the hotel, but he spotted them as soon as he stepped outside and found Crowe smoking.  </p><p>“Well, you will have to go on without me.  It seems I will have some business to attend to in Willingden.”</p><p>“Willingden,” Crowe asked perplexed.</p><p>“Be alert Sidney, see who approaches,” Babington said with a little glee after last night’s discussion.  Crowe laughed at Sidney’s discomfort.</p><p>At this point, Charlotte had been walking with Clara and dragged her over to the baker’s window.  Clara had sensed Charlotte’s discomfort and glanced over trying to figure out the problem.  Clara noticed three gentlemen, the ones from the ball and Lady Denham’s luncheon party.  “Why Charlotte Heywood, you are a dark horse.”  Clara gave them all a big smile before looking back at Charlotte.</p><p>“One would think she was trying to avoid you Sidney,” Babington murmured teasingly.</p><p>“I cannot imagine why that would be,” Crowe crooned afterwards.</p><p>“You must had made quite the impression on the girl.”  Babington glanced at Crowe and they both let out a chuckle.</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh.  He knew he would not be able to keep anything secret from his friends.  He glanced back at them after he checked his irritation (she was to be his wife; she was not going to be avoiding him all over town as if he was some sort of monster.).  “Yes, Willingden.  It appears that Mr. Hankins, the local vicar, was walking by the sea coves last night as well.”</p><p>Both of his friends looked at him with a mixture of good humor, astonishment, and irritation.</p><p>“You cannot,” Babington said with indignation for his friend.</p><p>“She did not say anything.  It was the vicar.  I have Tom and Mary’s reputation to consider, although I would say I am doing this more for Mary and the children than for Tom.  Her family is from Willingden.  I go to ask for her father’s permission.”</p><p>“For crying out loud,” Crowe crooned.  “Do you really need it?”</p><p>“No, but I should like it none the less.  Besides, do you really think he’s going to refuse a gentleman such as myself?”</p><p>Babington glanced at his friend.  Despite all logic though, he realized that Sidney did have some small doubt that the father would give his permission.  “Well, Willingden can’t be that far out of the way back to London.”</p><p>Crowe tilted his head and let out a sigh.  He would either must ride in a crammed coach or suffer a few days out of the way home in Babington’s plush carriage.  “Fine, just tell me there is at least somewhere I can drink and lay my head on something soft.”  A bed or woman’s lap would suffice; he did not care which.</p><p>The carriage ride to Willingden had been a mixture of discussion.  From the latest business dealings and what Babington thought about the development of Sanditon, to London gossip and Babington’s pursuit of Miss Denham.</p><p>“It was a futile pursuit,” Babington said to Crowe’s inquiry after she had refused to allow him to write.</p><p>“You count your lucky stars on that one.”  Sidney said plainly.  “Do you really want to marry someone that doesn’t find you alluring?”</p><p>“Does Miss Heywood find you alluring?”  Babington asked questionably.</p><p>“I’m sure she found something of his alluring,” Crowe crooned with delight.</p><p>“I thought you were sleeping.”  Sidney said in a huff.</p><p>“And miss all this juicy conversation?  Crowe said as he sat up to take a drink of his flask.  “Sounds to me, I woke up at the critical juncture.”</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes.  “You know for someone that spends quite a bit of time at the gentlemen’s clubs, I find it astounding that you are so interested in this kind of gossip.”</p><p>“I can’t help it.  Sooner or later, I will be the odd man out.  Babington is looking for a wife and apparently, you are getting a wife.  I will be left by myself and it is no fun going to the club by oneself.  I best soak up all the talk while I can.”</p><p>“Are you going to become some sort of hermit?” Babington asked Crowe.</p><p>“At least until the both of you realize what an impressive mistake you are making.”</p><p>“I have an obligation to the family line.”</p><p>“Oh yes, can’t let the family heirlooms fall to the cousin.”</p><p>“If you met my cousin, you would understand.  The man is ridiculous.  Not to mention a terrible gambler.  He would lose the estate within a year, if that long.”</p><p>“You have your own family line to consider,” Sidney said towards Crowe.</p><p>“Yes, but as a second son, I do not have to worry about that.  Felix is already in the trenches to find his wife.  I believe he will have an announcement soon.”</p><p>The conversation swapped to some other topics of gentlemanly discord until the carriage arrived in a small square.  Willingden looked a little bigger than they had anticipated.  It had a hotel, livery, modiste, general store and a church.  They stepped out of the carriage so they could stretch their legs from the journey. </p><p>“Your round Parker,” Crowe pointed his cane towards the tavern that was part of the hotel.</p><p>“Gladly,” Sidney said as they made their way into the door.  He could use a good drink or two before cementing his fate.</p><p>The room was quaint, and a man looked at them as they walked in, giving them an inquisitive look.  They were clearly not from around there.  The bartender wanted to ask them if they were lost, but judging by their attire, bit his tongue figuring they would not appreciate the humor.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“A bottle,” Parker said as his friends took to a table.  They looked around there were a few patrons around, mostly men.</p><p>The bartender walked over with the bottle and glasses.  “Is it always like this?”</p><p>“Ah, no, but most of the men are out in tending to their fields.”  The bartender looked up as an impressive gentleman walked in.  “Ah, Robert, I did not expect to see you here.”  Robert was a tall gentleman with broad shoulders.  Clearly, a peacock.  Crowe gave his friends a look.</p><p>“Thomas, I was looking for Heywood.”  Sidney gave him another glance.</p><p>Thomas let out a laugh.  “Which one?”</p><p>“The one with my wife.”  At this, Crowe spit out his drink.</p><p>“Not your wife,” a young lad came in.  “McKinley would marry a vicar before marrying you.”</p><p>“Andrew,” Thomas scolded the young man.  “Do not bother Robert.”  Sidney looked at the young man who was clearly challenging Robert.  Robert noticed the gentlemen sizing him up.</p><p>“Visitors?”  He said looking them over in an appraising sort of way.</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat.  “I have business with Mr. Heywood.”</p><p>Robert barked out a laugh before looking at Andrew.  “Better run home lad and getting the man.”</p><p>“He doesn’t need to.  We are quite capable of making our own way there.”</p><p>Robert shrugged his shoulders.  “Suit yourself.”  Turning back towards Andrew, “where is she?”</p><p>“She’ll be around.  She had some business with the modiste.”</p><p>Sidney looked at Robert.  “Care to join us for a drink?”</p><p>“I suppose.”  Robert dragged a chair over and spent the next thirty minutes speaking of nothing but himself.  An avid hunter, he had served in the army.  He returned not long ago to take over his family estate.  Thus, he intended to make McKinley his wife.  “She is related to the Heywoods.”</p><p>They looked at him like it was supposed to mean something.</p><p>Robert took a large drink.  “The Heywood’s have the largest estate in the area.”  He let out a chuckle.  “Which will come in handy with twelve children.  I imagine the eldest will have to marry well.  God bless that poor sap.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”  Parker asked.</p><p>“Head strong, stubborn and very opinionated.  Very unruly.”  He let out a laugh.  “Family trait from their father side.  The McKinley’s are not much better.  In fact, much worse.”</p><p>“Then why?”  Crowe asked inquisitively.</p><p>Robert laughed.  “I’m sure you’ll find out.”  The finished the bottle and Robert stepped outside with Babington and Parker as they waited for Crowe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidney meets Mr. Heywood and believes the apple does not fall far from the tree.</p><p>Something is ailing Sidney.</p><p>Lord Babington and Crowe meet Alison.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Learning:<br/>(https://www.queensu.ca/teachingandlearning/modules/students/04_what_is_learning.html)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Impressions </p><p>Robert glanced around and spotted McKinley approaching the door that led to the hotel/tavern.  He gave her a wide smile and McKinley silently groaned.  “McKinley!  I was just speaking about you.”  Sidney and Babington glanced over and noticed a young lady in breeches and a topcoat walking towards them.</p><p>“I shall contain my enthusiasm.”  The reply was dry.</p><p>“Now, is that anyway to greet your future husband.”</p><p>She gave him a look, clearly displeased.  “I soon marry the next drunk coming out the door before I would ever even think of marrying you.”</p><p>The door swung open, stepping out was Mr. Crowe with Andrew.</p><p>“Your lucky day then,” Parker said lowly.  She gave him an inquisitive look, before looking at Andrew.</p><p>“Where is Alison?”  McKinley asked Andrew.</p><p>“I thought she was at the modiste.”  Andrew </p><p>“Where you not just at the modiste?”  Robert said.</p><p>“Does it look like I’m somebody that would be visiting a modiste?”  McKinley rewarded Robert with an eyeroll.</p><p>Robert let out a grunt and went to take her by the arm, to walk away from the gentlemen for a private conversation.</p><p>“What did I miss?”  Crowe said looking at the pair that was standing in the street.</p><p>“Mr. Craig believes Miss McKinley is his future wife.”</p><p>Sidney gave Crowe a grin.  “She also said she would marry the next drunk coming out the door, which oddly enough is you.”  Crowe rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I would doubt that as well.”  Andrew said proudly.  </p><p>“I don’t suppose you can give us directions to the Heywood farm?”  Sidney asked Andrew.</p><p>“I can take you there,” Andrew said looking them over.  “But I need to find my sister first.”  They watched Robert storm off.  “No joy there cousin?”  Andrew said with a little smirk.</p><p>McKinley gave him a look.  “Remind me why I think you remind me of Lottie?”</p><p>Andrew coughed.  “Well besides my dashing good looks, charm and positive outlook, I’m honest,”</p><p>“Stubborn and opinionated.  Yes.  Exactly like your sister.”  McKinley looked at the gentlemen.  “Are they lost?”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” Andrew said.  “They have business at home, but I need to find Alison first.”</p><p>“I’ll go find Alison.  Knowing her she is climbing up some tree.  Besides,” she took out her pocket watch, “I am in no rush to get home.”</p><p>“Very well, but let Alison know, mother is wanting her home sooner than later.”</p><p>“Is that your polite way of telling me not to be gallivanting around the countryside with your sister?”  She smiled at him as she asked.  Andrew chuckle as he instructed the gentlemen to follow him in their carriage while he rode horseback.</p><p>“Well Parker, Willingden seems a lot livelier than Sanditon.  Do you think all of Miss Heywood’s sisters’ also wear breeches or do you just think it’s her relations?”  Crowe crooned at him as the carriage rolled out of the square of town into the countryside.</p><p>Parker looked at Crowe skeptically.  “If I did not know any better Crowe, I would say you have some sort of fascination with a lady in breeches.  You were staring at her awfully hard.”</p><p>Crowe let out a laugh.  “To be fair Parker, she’s the first lady I had ever seen wearing breeches.  I’m just trying to decide if she is in fact, a lady.”  Parker and Babington let out a chuckle.</p><p>“A particularly good observation Crowe.  Does that mean we shall be expecting some sort of bet to determine such a thing?”</p><p>“Why Babington, there is already one of your friends going to the gallows because of gentlemanly behavior.  I hardly doubt you would want another friend to follow suit.”</p><p>“You act as if I’m not held to the same standard.”</p><p>Crowe let out a huff.  “Well, let’s just say there is a wide berth for conduct if there’s enough incentive to be found.”  Babington rolled his eyes at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>As they approached the house, Sidney looked at it.  For some reason, when he heard that her family owned a small estate in Willingden, he had not pictured such a stately home.  Although, he guessed he never really thought about it either.  Certainly, a family with that many children would be living in a decent size home.</p><p>“My God, they are multiplying,” Crowe crooned as he looked at the number of children faces that were starting to pop up around looking at the visitors.</p><p>Andrew got off his horse and walked over to the gentlemen.  “You’ll have to forgive them.  We generally don’t get that many visitors, other than family and tenants.”  An older man came out to greet them, although Sidney had expected someone a little older than that.  “Father, these gentlemen said they are here to do business with you.”</p><p>“I’m Mr. Sidney Parker.  My friends, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“Forgive me Mr. Parker.  I was not aware that we had a business meeting.”</p><p>Sidney slightly flushed.  “Um no, I’m afraid it was rather unexpectant.  I am Tom’s second brother.”</p><p>“Is everything alright with my daughter?”</p><p>“Oh yes, please I did not mean to alarm you.”  Sidney realized this was a lot more awkward than he thought it would be.</p><p>“Shall we go indoors then?”  Mr. Heywood asked them.  It was then that Sidney realized that maybe he should have left Babington and Crowe back at the tavern/hotel.</p><p>“If you do not mind, perhaps Mr. Crowe and I could walk around for a bit?  We’ve been in the carriage for some time and it’s not like Sidney needs us.”  At this moment, Babington added in his head.  Mr. Heywood looked at Andrew.</p><p>“Andrew, why don’t you show the gentlemen around?  I would hate for them to get lost.”  Andrew simply nodded his head to agree.  Mr. Heywood led Sidney to his study.  Sidney took a quick glance around and found the room very agreeable.  It was much like the study at Bedford Place with the amount of books that lined its walls.  “Does it pass inspection?”</p><p>“I apologize.  I guess I didn’t expect something of this magnitude.”</p><p>“Learning is a foundation block of life.  It is a process that leads to change, which occurs as a result of experience and increase the potential performance and future learning.  Learning allows those to see concepts, ideas and the world differently Mr. Parker.”  Mr. Heywood motioned to Sidney if he wanted a drink.  “This is why the Heywood’s treat each child, boy or girl, the same despite the social norms.  If I just expected my daughters to sit around learning how to embroidery and play the pianoforte until someone comes along to marry them off, then I only contribute to the fallacy of society.”</p><p>Sidney remembered his words to Charlotte on the balcony of the ball, where he had basically accused her of sitting around waiting for someone to take her off their hands?  He glanced around.  Maybe, he had misjudged her.</p><p>“However, I realize that the Heywood’s are in the minority when it comes to that way of thinking.  As such, I never travel more than five miles from home.”</p><p>“The Parkers, I am sure after hosting Tom you understand him, are much like that-trying to make a difference, to leave their mark on the world.”</p><p>“I am not sure a seaside resort is what I would consider the way to make a change in the world.”  Sidney could feel him biting the inside of his cheek.  Mr. Heywood was very opinionated like his daughter.  “But, again, that is my way of thinking.  I’m sure Charlotte has a much better view of what your brother is trying to accomplish in Sanditon.”</p><p>“Indeed.  She has seen the building process firsthand.”  Sidney said thinking about seeing her on the scaffolds with Mr. Stringer, which caused a feeling that he did not understand at the time.  Although, now he might suppose there was a little bit of jealously as easy she had interacted with the foreman.</p><p>Mr. Heywood laughed and its broke Sidney’s remembrance of that feeling.  “I imagine she was probably having an in-depth conversation about materials.  She has been trying to get me to refurbish my tenants’ cottages along modern lines.  Welsh slate and Cornish stone, I’ve heard more about those materials than I have about the barley or turnips planted in my fields from her.”  Mr. Heywood let out a small chuckle.  “It is odd though; I do miss some of those conversations and she has only been gone a few weeks.”</p><p>Sidney gave him a polite smile.  He could very well see Miss Heywood having discussions about materials, however it would more likely be with Mr. Stringer and he found himself scowling again.</p><p>“Are you alright Mr. Parker?”</p><p>Sidney gave a small laugh.  “Yes, sorry, it has been a long day (between the lack of sleep and massive hangover from your daughter finding me in all my glory at the cove, he wanted to say).  The ride to Willingden was unexpectant.”</p><p>“I imagine the roads were not so good either.  This is farming community.  Our wagons are built a little sturdier.  Something your brother’s driver realized when they were driving too fast on our track.”</p><p>“Yes, but perhaps it was a bit of divine intervention that Tom was there that day.”  Did he really think that?  If so, then he would have to admit Miss Heywood’s arrival in Sanditon was meant for him, because clearly, he would not ever had come to Willingden on his own.  Were his hands sweating?</p><p>“You are not looking so well Mr. Parker.”  Sidney realized his gut was ailing him.  Was it all the alcohol or Babington’s suggestion of deviled kidneys for his hangover cure?</p><p>“Yes, I believe you are right, Mr. Heywood.  Perhaps, we could finish this discussion tomorrow?”</p><p>Mr. Heywood was taken aback a little but consented.  “I have to visit my tenants in the morning, but any time after lunch, you should be able to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew glanced back at the two gentlemen.  He was not sure if he should speak to them or not.  He was used to speaking to the tenants, but he had never spoken to a lord before.  In the end, they had made the choice for him.</p><p>“So, what kind of farming does Mr. Heywood do?”  Lord Babington asked.</p><p>Andrew frowned slightly.  “We have tenants.  We do truly little farming ourselves.”</p><p>Lord Babington tried again.  “What kind of farming do your tenants do then?”</p><p>“It’s a mixed bag, my lord.  There is barley, turnips, hay, pastures.”</p><p>“A large estate?”</p><p>“Relatively small my lord.”  Andrew answered without prejudice.</p><p>“Small compared to?”  Crowe asked inquisitively.</p><p>Andrew was about to answer when he hears a wagon coming up the lane, followed by the pounding of a pair of horses, moving quickly.  “That would be Alison and McKinley.”  Andrew waved to them as soon as they reached the crest of the hill.  Alison slowed the wagon down, with McKinley following suit.</p><p>Alison looked at the visitors with an inquisitive look before looking at Andrew.  </p><p>“Father has a Mr. Parker in his study,”</p><p>“Is Charlotte alright?”  Alison asked nervously, glancing at the two other gentlemen who seemed to be trying to decide if they should laugh? At her question.</p><p>“Miss Heywood is fine.”  The one gentleman with a rather impressive top hat replied to her glancing her over.  She was wondering what she was being measured up for.  The other <br/>gentleman seemed to have a humor look about him and was looking at McKinley sitting astride her horse.</p><p>“A very fine mount you have, miss?” Crowe said delightfully towards McKinley.</p><p>McKinley narrowed her eyes towards him.  </p><p>“Oh!”  Andrew suddenly realized none of them had been properly introduced.  “Forgive me, Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe.  My sister, Alison Heywood and our cousin, McKinley.”</p><p>“He’s not for sale, so you can stop looking.”  McKinley heard Alison let out a small gasp before Mr. Crowe broke out in a grin and laughed.  Crowe heard the children come excitedly over towards them calling for her as she dismounted.</p><p>“McKinley?” Mr. Heywood called out inquisitively as he walked near Sidney towards the coach.  Sidney’s friends looked over and noticed that Sidney was not looking so well.  They made their way over to him.  Mr. Heywood glanced at them.  “Mr. Parker is not feeling so well.”  As soon as the words left his lips, Sidney glanced at his friends before collapsing.  </p><p>Mr. Heywood caught him just in time before he had fully hit the ground.  Mr. Heywood glanced up at McKinley.  “Quick, fetch Mr. Welbourne.”  McKinley quickly remounted and rode off as they got Sidney back into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gut Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next few chapter(s) will kind of overlap as each of the gentlemen get acquainted with the other Heywood family characters.</p><p>Sidney is upstairs resting per doctor instructions.  Babington and Crowe get invited to stay at the Heywood's to be close to their friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gut Feelings</p><p>Sidney woke the next morning hearing the clamoring of feet (a lot of them) running down the stairs.  He could only imagine with eleven children in the house, plus servants, the amount of chaos that the Heywood household would have each morning.  He vaguely remembered being examined by a doctor (at least he had hoped it was a doctor) while lay in bed.</p><p>He glanced around and caught Babington sitting in a chair nearby.  “Don’t tell me you were there all night.”</p><p>Babington laughed.  “Not at all.  This is not the most comfortable chair I had ever had the pleasure of sitting in.  It will do in a pinch, but not for hours at a time.  Care for some <br/>water?”  Sidney nodded yes and Babington poured him a glass.  “Don’t be getting used to me waiting on you hand and foot.”</p><p>Sidney laughed but grimace at the sharp jab in his gut.</p><p>“Ah, still hurts hun?  The doctor believes you might survive,” Babington said with a chuckle, “although he doesn’t recommend you being jostled around in a carriage just for a couple of days to be on the safe side.”  Sidney let out a groan.</p><p>“So, you are going to abandon me here?  Sidney said as he put his arm across his eyes.</p><p>Babington laughed.  “Oh, no.  It is far too entertaining to leave just yet.  Crowe is still trying to decide what to make of Miss McKinley.  I have not had this much entertainment since well since you drank that fifth bottle the other day.”  Babington continued to laugh at Parker’s plight.</p><p>“Just where is Crowe?”</p><p>“He is out, if you believe it, gathering eggs.”</p><p>“I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“Well, it’s true although I suspect it is more about the hen than it is the eggs.”  Babington laughed to himself at the analogy.  “Mrs. Heywood was not very happy last night.”</p><p>“She wasn’t?”</p><p>“No, a delightful tale.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Welbourne arrived in his phaeton shortly after McKinley had found him at supper.  Arriving at Mr. Heywood’s estate, he was quickly taken to examine Mr. Parker.</p><p>Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe were sitting in a large parlor room when McKinley came in.  Crowe heard Mrs. Heywood let out a sigh.  Mr. Heywood had something of amusement in his eye.  “McKinley, I had no idea you were home.”</p><p>She glanced nervously around.  “A recent development.”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood gave her a stern look.  “Does your father know you are home?”</p><p>McKinley pulled out her pocket watch.  “My my, look at the time.  I really should be going now.  Wouldn’t want to be caught unawares on the road in the dark.”  </p><p>Mr. Heywood let out a scuff.  “You should stay.”</p><p>McKinley looked up towards him.  “No, really, I should be going.”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood chimed in with a disapproving tone, “really McKinley.”  She glanced at Alison.  “Alison, why don’t you go help McKinley find one of Charlotte’s dresses.”</p><p>Alison let out a breath through her nose that was just about a laugh.  “What?”  She looked at McKinley.</p><p>“Oh God, Hell just froze over.”  McKinley said without thinking about it.</p><p>“Belle McKinley!”  Mrs. Heywood said in a stern voice.</p><p>Recovering from her mistake, she tried a different route.  “I could just take dinner in my room.”  Mrs. Heywood looked at Mr. Heywood.</p><p>“I believe Aunt Em would prefer you serve your sentence with the family.”  Mr. Heywood said calmly.</p><p>McKinley knew she could not disagree with him.  Well, she could, but it would look worse than it already was.  She looked down at one of the younger Heywood girls and picked her up.  “Alright, Sarah, come help me find the ugliest dress Charlotte has.”  Sarah let out a little laugh as McKinley climbed up the stairs.</p><p>“Please excuse McKinley.  We don’t allow her around polite company very often.”  Mr. Heywood teasingly said as he watched Mr. Crowe observe her going upstairs.  “Her father <br/>serves in his majesty’s navy.  She’s often left with governesses.”</p><p>Alison let out a laugh.  “Of papa, you will have them believing she is being kept locked up.”  Babington glanced at Alison again, which he had been doing off and on since the doctor had sent them downstairs to wait for his physical of Sidney.</p><p>“Alison, why don’t you go upstairs and help her.”  Mrs. Heywood said, and Alison did as she was bid to do.</p><p>“So, has Mr. Parker been sick before or is this a recent development?”  Mr. Heywood asked.</p><p>Crowe glanced at Babington.  Neither of them figured it was still his hangover causing him to be sick.  Babington had to think about it.  He could blame it on some rotten pineapple, although no one ate any of it.  “He may had been sick last week.”</p><p>“Well, Dr. Welbourne should be able to shed some light on it.  A good man.  He served in the army.  Seen plenty of things in his profession.”  A short while later, the doctor asked <br/>Mr. Parker’s friends to come up stairs.</p><p>He glanced around to the gentlemen.  “I noticed some bruising around Mr. Parker’s abdominal region.”  He said in an inquisitive manner.</p><p>“Ah, yes.  Mr. Parker was sparring,” Babington said lowly.  </p><p>“Well, I do not think it will be advisable for Mr. Parker to be moved about for a couple of days to make sure there is no further injury to his kidney.  I would suggest trespassing on Mr. Heywood’s hospitality for the duration.”  Babington looked at Crowe and let out a sigh.  The doctor headed downstairs and Babington found Crowe giving him a grin.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s a few more days to figure out the conundrum,” he said as he turned to head downstairs.</p><p>Babington took one look at the resting Sidney and mumbled, “you owe me one Parker.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood looked at the gentlemen.  “I understand the doctor would like for him to be kept still for a few days to make sure his injury is only minor.  Would you gentlemen care to join us for dinner?”</p><p>“We would not want to trouble you,” Babington said glancing at Alison as she came back downstairs.</p><p>“No trouble.  We have few visitors in Willingden.  I can have the housekeeper prepare a couple of rooms if you would like to stay.  Mr. Parker might forget what happened.”  </p><p>Babington agreed that it would probably be best to stay near Sidney.  He was likely to wake up a bear if he did not sleep well.</p><p>Dinner passed with good conversation and Mr. Heywood invited the men into his study.  He pulled out a decanter from behind a well place book on his bookshelf.  “I have to keep this stuff hidden when McKinley is around,” he let out a chuckle.  “She spent some time at sea with her father and ever since,”</p><p>“She swears like a sailor and drinks like a fish?”  Crowe asked with interest.  Mr. Heywood let out a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m beginning to suspect you are an observant person Mr. Crowe, despite your own tendency.”</p><p>“My own tendency?”</p><p>“Your flask.”  Mr. Heywood chuckle.  “I had seen you from the window when you first arrived.”  Mr. Heywood pointed towards the window.  “I suggest you best keep it out of sight or McKinley will likely swipe it from you.  Mrs. Heywood confiscated the last one she had.”</p><p>“She seemed much better behaved at dinner,” Babington commented.</p><p>“Yes, she could behave if she wanted to.  She has been sent to private boarding schools since her mother’s passing, but she needs something to focus on or she gets into mischief.  Andrew says you met Mr. Craig in town.”</p><p>“Yes, he spent some time speaking to us about the army.”</p><p>“No doubt, about what a sharpshooter he was and how he’s the best marksman in the neighborhood.”</p><p>“And McKinley’s future husband.”  Crowe said absentminded.</p><p>Mr. Heywood laughed.  “Yes, well, he would have better lucky picking up a porcupine without gloves.”</p><p>“He seemed rather insistent on it.”  Crowe said plainly.</p><p>Mr. Heywood smiled politely at him.  “Trust me.  A few days around McKinley and you will know exactly why I am not worried about that.”  Mr. Heywood heard the piano.  “I believe Alison will be playing some this evening if you are inclined to join the family.  Otherwise, I shall leave you to your own entertainment.”  Mr. Heywood glanced at the manservant Jacobs.  “This is Jacobs.  He will show you to your rooms for the evening.  Oh, it does get a bit noisy in the morning.  Can’t be helped with eleven children.”</p><p>They stayed in the study for a bit before Babington’s curiosity gave way to the piano.  Joining the family, they found Alison at the pianoforte, Mr. and Mrs. Heywood sitting on some chairs with the youngest children.  Some of the older children sitting on the chaise and McKinley at the table with middle children, playing with cards.</p><p>Crowe had taken interest in the cards as the kids did some sort of hand motion, along with a bit of squealing.  He sat at a nearby chair to observe.  McKinley glanced at him briefly.</p><p>Mrs. Heywood excused herself to take the youngest child upstairs, leaving her chair open for their guest.  Mr. Heywood inclined his head for Babington to sit there.  “I hope you find Alison’s playing not too terrible.”</p><p>“She plays quite well.”  Babington glanced at her.</p><p>“She has less time to practice since Charlotte has gone to Sanditon, but out of all the children she has taken it the best.  She had a good teacher though.”  Mr. Heywood glanced at McKinley.  “Her mother played quite extensively, so whenever she could, she taught Alison and Charlotte.  Charlotte though grew out of the lessons quickly, not having the patience for it.”</p><p>“It does take a lot of practice.  My sister, Augusta, practices for a couple of hours a day.”</p><p>“No success can come without it,” Mr. Heywood commented.  “So, how do you view Sanditon’s success of becoming a full pledged seaside resort?”</p><p>“It has it’s potential.  Mr. Parker, Tom that is, is very vested in it.”</p><p>“Not Sidney?”</p><p>“He has his own investments in it, but his investments are primarily in London.”</p><p>“Tom said Sidney had spent time in Antigua.”</p><p>“He was there about ten years.”</p><p>“Sugar trade I would presume.”</p><p>“He did, although he is not in it anymore.  He made his investments elsewhere.”</p><p>“Messy business to be sure.”  Babington fell into good conversation with Mr. Heywood about a variety of topics and found him to be a very educated man to be so rurally situated.<br/>Mr. Heywood laughed.  “I did spend some time in London studying at the university.  When I meet my wife, Emmaline, though, I decided I would rather spend some quiet time in the country after I had spent some time with her family.”</p><p>“Your son spoke of your tenants.”</p><p>“Yes, we have quite the variety and thus plenty of work to be had daily.  Charlotte helps a lot, more than I realized after these few short weeks she has been gone.  But I wager, she’ll be longing to come back to the tranquility of home by the end of the season.”  Babington did not know what to say about that.  “Oh, since you will be staying a few days, I thought perhaps Andrew might take you gentlemen fox hunting for a little sport.”</p><p>“That would be enjoyable.”</p><p>“You will need to go with McKinley to get proper mounts, but her home is not far if you take the back route.”</p><p>“The back route?”</p><p>Mr. Heywood laughed.  “Yes, don’t worry.  I don’t think she’ll kill you and leave your bodies in the woods.”  He glanced over to McKinley who was trying to explain to Crowe on how to play the card game she was playing with the children.  “Well, seventy five percent sure she will not kill your friend.  Your friend seems oblivious to the danger lurking about.”  Babington could only smile looking at Crowe trying to play along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Fox in the Hen House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, it is still the morning after Sidney passes out.</p><p>While he stays in bed, Babington and Crowe go out.</p><p>Can't keep a good man down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fox in the Hen House</p><p>Babington had spent some time accompanying Alison at the piano as Mr. Heywood had discovered that he had some ability to play as well.  He woke up in a good mood, despite not being in his own bed.  He laughed thinking about the bet that McKinley had issued to Crowe, after the kids had changed from card games to magic tricks.</p><p>“I bet I can make these cards fly for a good three seconds,” McKinley challenged Crowe.  “And if I win, you get to help the children.”  He assumed she meant with chores.  </p><p>“And if not, what do I get?”  He challenged her.</p><p>“I will let you ride Orion tomorrow instead of the old nag that Mr. Heywood keeps in his barn for the fox hunt.”  Crowe heard some of the older boys complain about her not letting anyone ride her horse, so it seemed like an easy bet.</p><p>In less than ten seconds, Crowe watched as a deck of cards went flying in the air just long enough for McKinley to win the bet.  She smirked at him.  “Well, guess that means, Mr. <br/>Crowe, you will be helping the children pick up the cards.”  She had thrown the deck from the roof top of the second floor to Mrs. Heywood’s displeasure.</p><p>“I didn’t,” he stopped talking.</p><p>“You agreed to help the children.  I never clarified what you would be helping with.”</p><p>“You could had said chores,” Peter said drolly.  “I hate mucking out the stables.”  Which lead to a few other children complaining about their chores as well.</p><p>He got up to check on Parker.  “Glad to see you survived the night Parker.”</p><p>“I feel miserable.”</p><p>“The doctor is blaming a swollen kidney.  He believes you should stay put for a few days to make sure it is nothing serious.”</p><p>“So, you are leaving me here.”</p><p>“No, I think we will just stay.  I am rather intrigued at Crowe.  He’s outside collecting eggs.”  Parker gave him an inquisitive look.  “We are off on a fox hunt today.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you are being entertained.”  Babington let out a chuckle.  “Have you spoken to Mr. Heywood.”</p><p>“I have.  I spent some time with him last evening, well we both did.  Crowe actually behaved himself and I played a little on the piano.”</p><p>“You?  You played on the piano?”</p><p>“I did get lessons you know.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.  Just how long has it been though?”</p><p>Babington let out a chuckle.  “It had been an exceptionally long time.  I retreated when the music got progressively difficult and elected to just listen.”  Not entirely true, he did sing one duet with Miss Alison, but he was not going to inform Sidney of that, or he would not ever hear the end of it.    Crowe would tell him soon enough, but hopefully when they were out of earshot of any of the Heywood clan.</p><p>“Mr. Heywood said he would speak with you this afternoon if you were feeling better.”</p><p>Sidney let out a groan.  How was he going to talk to Mr. Heywood about having to marry his daughter when he was laid up in bed?</p><p>“You aren’t worry about him kicking you, out are you?”</p><p>Sidney looked at Babington.  He only had the slightest feeling that Mr. Heywood would not be too happy about the circumstances of Charlotte’s impending marriage.  He did not want to be an invalid without being able to escape if things did not go as he thought they would.  “I would have to confess after my short conversation with him, I do have some slight trepidation.  He is very opinionated.”</p><p>Babington laughed.  “A family trait then.”</p><p>Sidney laughed but he could feel the pain still ailing him.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot.”</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh.  “I wish I could.”</p><p>“Perhaps, there would be a better way to present your case.  Mrs. Heywood is a stickier though.  I do not think you to find an ally there.”</p><p>“What about Alison?  I believe she is remarkably close to Charlotte.”</p><p>“They are awfully close in age.  She is a little bit more reserved than Charlotte though.”  Babington let out a sigh.  “McKinley though, she seems to understand the family dynamics pretty well.  She could have some suggestion if she doesn’t kill Crowe first.”</p><p>Sidney let out a short chuckle.  “Did you let lose the fox in the hen house?”</p><p>Babington smiled thinking back to Mr. Heywood’s warning that Crowe did not realize the danger he was putting himself into.  It would do him good, Babington thought, to find someone.  Babington did not like how Crowe talked about being the last man out.  Certainly, there must be some lady that would find his behavior charming.  He just needed to find one that would also be able to handle his parents.  For a second son, they had lofty ideals on what kind of lady Crowe should bring home.  They had told him in explicit terms what those expectations were.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Heywood insisted that McKinley assist the younger children gather the eggs, feed the chickens, and help turn loose the horses into the pastures.  Back in her normal attire, she did as she was instructed.  She would be going home by horseback and she was not about to ride side saddle the entire way.    </p><p>She was helping Sarah with the eggs when Mr. Crowe scared her half to death.  “Mr. Crowe, you can’t be sneaking up like that.”</p><p>“My apologies, but I was not sneaking.  Perhaps, you should be paying attention to what you are doing.”  She gave him a look which only caused him to smirk at her more.</p><p>“I am paying attention to what I am doing.  If you think that I am paying attention to any of you London dandies, you have a screw loose.”</p><p>“Why you hurt my feelings Miss McKinley.”</p><p>“It’s just McKinley.  Don’t need to be putting on airs here.”</p><p>He bites back a smile.  “Will you be participating in the fox hunt as well or are you not as versed in hunting as you are in riding?”</p><p>“I have some prior engagements to attend to Mr. Crowe.  I can’t be holding your hand all day.”</p><p>“Whatever will Mr. Craig say if he finds out you want to hold my hand?”</p><p>McKinley rolled her eyes at him.  “I could care less what Mr. Craig says about anything.”  She handed Sara a basket of eggs to take to the kitchen, before throwing out seed to the chickens.  “Mr. Crowe,”</p><p>He stood there smiling at her.</p><p>McKinley let out a sigh.  “Mr. Crowe, unlike you, I have places to be, so you either need to step aside so I can finish my chores, or you can help.”</p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely, I will help.  What is next?”  He followed her to the stables, where they got most of the horses out to turn them loose on the pastures save a few that would be needed to ride to McKinley Manor for better horses.</p><p>They washed up and ate a breakfast with the family before the fox hunt.  Saddling up the horses, Andrew led the horses out of the barn for the gentlemen.  Andrew looked at Alison.  “What are you going to do today?”</p><p>“I’m to take papa his lunch then I will probably meet up with McKinley at some point.”  Andrew nodded his head as he caught McKinley getting last minute instructions (or lecture) from Mrs. Heywood.  Helping McKinley mount Orion, Andrew motioned to the gentlemen to mount up.  The ride to McKinley Manor was about thirty minutes through the back route.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Crowe and Babington admired the scenery as they went through a low river crossing, through some thick woods (that did have a pathway) up to the stately house.  Crowe glanced over at Babington giving him an inquisitive look.  Again, they had not expected such a stately house.  McKinley led them over to the barn.</p><p>A couple of stable hands came running out to take their horses.  “Mr. Hamil, saddle up some horses for a hunt and send Jackson for the rifles.”  Mr. Hamil tilted his head, and he snapped his fingers to the hands to get busy.</p><p>McKinley looked at Andrew.  “Just take the horses back to your house.  I will have someone else get them tomorrow.”</p><p>“You are not coming?”</p><p>McKinley glanced at Crowe and Babington who were admiring their new mounts.  “I would hate to accidentally shoot the coyote instead of the fox.”  Andrew let out a laugh.  “I plan on spending the day at Tillery before returning home.”</p><p>He smiled at her.  “Very well.  I shall miss you at dinner.”</p><p>McKinley glanced at the gentlemen.  “Try not to injure my horses.”</p><p>“And here I thought you were going to be concerned about us.”  Crowe crooned at her.</p><p>McKinley gave him a smirk.  “My horses are more valuable,” she said as she walked away towards the house.</p><p>“Hun, must be losing your touch there Crowe.”  Babington quipped at him as he mounted up an impressive bay horse.</p><p>“I’m just getting started Babington.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Simply Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in Sanditon, time moves slowly for news from Willingden.</p><p>Charlotte learns a little about Sidney's past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simply Bloom</p><p>Mr. Hankins smiled to himself as he read over his sermon notes.  He heard Mr. Parker, Sidney that is, had left towards Willingden.  He highly doubted that when he had been standing in Trafalgar House that Mr. Parker would be a gentleman.  He had heard of the man’s reputation in London.  Nothing more than other unmarried gentlemen in London, but still none the less, he thought for sure Sidney Parker would had declined.</p><p>He had a speech already to give to Miss Heywood about needing to marry to protect her reputation.  It seemed like a good fit.  He needed a wife.  He had a reliable income, a man of the cloth had respectability.  A man of the cloth with a parsonage in Sanditon, an upcoming seaside resort.  What more could a young lady from a farming community expect to set her sights on except a respectable gentleman to marry.  He had danced with her at the assembly and she was as pleasant as an English Rose.</p><p>Sanditon had truly little in the way of young ladies that that would look to a vicar as a respectable suitor.  He knew Mr. Tillery, the vicar in Willingden.  They had taken orders together.  His son, a young man, had found himself in love with a Belle McKinley.  In his attempt to make himself a suitable suitor, he had run off to join the navy.  McKinley’s father had not been against the match, as he was a navy man himself, and they had been intended.  But Kolton Tillery had been killed at sea.  </p><p>McKinley had been beside herself (or so he heard) and became like a wild rose in her grief.  McKinley’s mother sent her to boarding schools, but to no avail, and when she spoke to her again about getting married, the thorns had gotten worse.  She had traveled as a cabin boy (cleverly disguised) on her own father’s ship.  He had been irritated at first, but as they were out to sea, he could not exactly just toss her out.  She had to learn to play the part well.  She could drink like them, talk like them, and gamble like them.</p><p>By the time they had returned to England, the young lady that Mr. Tillery had spoken so fondly of, had been buried so deep that he feared she would never return.  Mr. Hankins shook his head back and forth.  He had told Mr. Tillery not to be so boastful.  He talked so much about the advantageous marriage his son was making.  Now, Mr. Tillery had no one.  </p><p>Mr. Hankins walked towards town to see if there was any news about the bans being read.  Mr. Tillery had not said anything about Willingden.  Mr. Hankins wondered if Mr. Parker had not gotten Mr. Heywood’s permission or was, he trying to figure out a way out of the mess.  Either way, until the bans were read in Willingden, Mr. Hankins still had a glimmer of hope.  Smiling, he walked with a spring in his step.</p><p>He spotted Mrs. Griffiths with her charges along the sea cliffs, with Miss Heywood.  They were sketching.  With a warm greeting, he acknowledged them, “good morning ladies.  A fine blessed day for art.”</p><p>Mrs. Griffiths smiled back at him appreciatively.  “It is, indeed, Mr. Hankins.  Do you enjoy art?”</p><p>“Of course, it is a talent from the Lord, Mrs. Griffiths.  Perhaps, I can join you while the ladies practice their art.”</p><p>“That would be lovely Mr. Hankins.”  Mrs. Griffiths smiled widely at him.</p><p>Georgiana rolled her eyes towards Charlotte as they both suppressed a laughter.  Charlotte had noted after his sermon and his appearance at Trafalgar House the other day, that Mr. Hankins was not perhaps walking the straight and narrow as he would like to preach.</p><p>They chattered among themselves.  Georgiana let out a sigh.  “I’m so glad Sidney left town.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t say that.”</p><p>“It’s true.  You have no idea Charlotte.  He has no feelings,” Georgiana stopped and looked at her.  “Don’t tell me you have changed your opinion of him.”</p><p>“I do not know what to make of Sidney Parker.”</p><p>“I know exactly what to make of Sidney Parker.”  Georgiana stated plainly daring Charlotte to contradict her.</p><p>“Alright ladies, let’s see how you done.”  Mrs. Griffiths smiled appreciatively, although Georgiana’s art of sinking ship was not appreciated.  “Oh, Georgiana,” Mrs. Griffiths said in a disappointed tone.  “Could you not have done some other sketch.”</p><p>“I don’t think you would like that either.”  Georgiana said with her head held high.  Charlotte heard Mrs. Griffiths let out a sigh.  They gathered up their stuff and headed back towards town.  “Charlotte, will you come see me later for tea?”</p><p>“Yes, I have to do something for Mrs. Parker first, but I will come by.”  Georgiana gave her a smile and the two ladies departed from each other.  She thought she was going to make it away from Mr. Hankins, but he stepped into Trafalgar House not too far behind her.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Heywood, I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment.”  Charlotte glanced around.  The house was quiet.  Charlotte was nervous being alone in Mr. Hankins presence.  The man was already responsible for her marrying someone that she did not have an equality in love and affection.</p><p>Luckily, Mary came in.  “Oh, there you are Charlotte.  Oh, Mr. Hankins.  I was not expecting you.”</p><p>“I was just wondering if there was any word from Willingden?”  He said plainly.</p><p>Charlotte furled her eyebrows.  “Mr. Hankins, it’s likely Mr. Parker had arrived too late last night to have a chance to speak to my father.  I think it’s a little unreasonable to think <br/>we would have a response so quickly.”</p><p>Mr. Hankins glanced at Mrs. Parker.  “I have a responsibility to all patrons of Sanditon.  I do not wish to make you uneasy.”</p><p>“No, of course not.”  Charlotte heard herself say unlike her normal self.  “I apologize.  I did not sleep too well.  Please excuse me.”</p><p>Mary looked at Mr. Hankins.  “Mr. Hankins, I am sure there is nothing amiss.  As been to Willingden myself, I agree with Charlotte.  It is a little early to expect a response.”  He tilted his head and excused himself while Mary went upstairs to check on Charlotte.</p><p>She found Charlotte laying on her bed.  She lightly knocked on her door.</p><p>“Can I come in Charlotte?”</p><p>Charlotte wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Mary sat down on the bed next to her.  “I’m sorry Mr. Hankins is so terrible Charlotte.”  Mary reached and took her hand.  “It is too early to hear anything back.  Sidney did not even leave until half the day was over.  And you know how bad those tracks are by your house.”  Mary let out a little laugh.  “Hopefully, they didn’t run the coach like Tom did.”</p><p>Charlotte sat up, suddenly alarm.  “You don’t think they wrecked the coach.”</p><p>Mary this time laughed a little bit louder.  “I hardly doubt Lord Babington’s drivers are as reckless as Tom’s.”  She patted her hand.  “Now, I know it is still a little early, but what do you think about looking at the modiste shop at material?  Unless you think you might go to London?”</p><p>“I had not even thought about it.”</p><p>“Well, you only marry once.  I know this is not what you hoped for, but Sidney does have a good heart.  He is just bruised from that prior engagement.”</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>“Eliza.  She dangled him along until a richer man came along.  She did not even tell in him in person that he was going to marry Mr. Campion.  Poor Sidney had seen it in the London Times when it made the society news.  Tom and I could not be there for him.  I just had Alicia and was in my confinement here in Sanditon.  By the Tom could go, Sidney had become such a mess.  In the end, Tom got him to Antigua for a business investment and for him to get out of London.”</p><p>“That sounds terrible.”</p><p>“It was.”  Mary said with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tillery House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McKinley speaks with Mr. Tillery, who would had been her father in law.</p><p>The gentlemen are hunting with Andrew (Sidney is still in bed).</p><p>Alison runs into Mr. Craig.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tillery House</p><p>McKinley walked through the large oak door that lead to the foyer of the large white church that hid among the trees.  The windows were all stained glass.  The church had been there in the early days of the beginning of Willingden.  McKinley’s boots clicked against the hardwood floors.  The church had been built where the former Tillery House used to stand.  The locals had always referred it as the Tillery House, even though it was a church.</p><p>The Tillery family always had one male relation that would take their order at the parsonage.  Until the death of the last of the male line, Kolton.  McKinley still felt the small pain of his passing even after all these years.  They had grown up together.  He would lead the church choir.  She would play the piano.  Everyone had expected, well it mattered not now.  When Kolton passed, she had snapped into a down whirl spiral.  Her mother’s attempt to introduce her into society to move on, only caused McKinley to lash out to the point, she ran wild.  When she heard her mother was going to send her to a boarding school because she could not seem to find a governess to reel her back in, McKinley had done the unthinkable.  </p><p>She disguised herself as a cabin boy and got on board her father’s ship.  It was not the first time she had been out to sea.  He had taken her other times so she could get her sea legs.  But this voyage was a long distance, and she had managed to avoid detection until they were well on their way.  He could not exactly turn around.  He had his orders.  There was nothing to be done, except put her through rigorous training.  If she wanted to act like a boy, then she was going to work like one.  (Her father’s thinking anyway that it would finally break her).</p><p>However, four months at sea, McKinley had a tolerance for alcohol that put the older sailors to shame.  She could and would walk away with pocket money every time they landed in a port.  And by the end, she could swear like them as well.  The sailors aboard the HRM Brit had no idea that the cabin boy was none other than the captain’s own daughter.</p><p>At one point, her mother had died, and she had gone to stay with family for mourning in Sussex.  From there, she had gone to a boarding school.  Until she had decided she was just ready to come home and make peace with the ghosts that plagued her dreams.  Of course, it helped that the chancellor was a pestiferous prick.  She decided she had enough and left.  To be fair, she did send her father’s family a note, so they knew she had not been kidnapped.  Her father was out at sea, so it would be sometime before he found out she left France. </p><p>She still considered Mr. Tillery family, but more like an uncle now than what he would had been.   He was an older gentleman, now in his sixty’s.  “Do my eyes deceive me?”</p><p>McKinley let out a chuckle.  “Don’t worry, Mr. Tillery.  I don’t think the church will burn down, just yet anyway.”  She gave the old man a hug.  “I felt the need to come home.”</p><p>“I am so glad to see you.”  He gave her a smile.  “Let me look at you.”  He let out a sigh.  “Lovely as ever.  I can see your mother.”</p><p>McKinley gave him a polite smile.  “Thank you, Mr. Tillery.”</p><p>“So, what news you have?”</p><p>McKinley laughed.  “Oh, the same.  My father is out to sea.  My grandparents are wanting me to come to London.  And I hear Miss Heywood has gone to some seaside resort called Sanditon.”</p><p>Mr. Tillery laughed.  “Yes,” he reached into his desk drawer for a letter.  “I know the vicar there.  We took orders together as young men.  Mr. Hankins.  He says Miss Heywood is staying with the Parker family.  They are something of the architectures of the town if you will.  He speaks well of her.”</p><p>“Well, I hope so.  Charlotte is one of the nicest, capable ladies of my acquaintance.  Alison too, of course.”</p><p>“Are you going to Sanditon?”</p><p>She looked at him.  “Do you really think a seaside resort is ready for my grand sense of fashion?”</p><p>He let out a chuckle.  “Well, I know you aren’t exactly excited about going to London.”  She shook her head in agreement.  “And I hear Mr. Craig has returned with high expectations.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows.  “Very high expectations.”</p><p>“Well, he always did think he only deserved the best of the best.”  She gave him a polite smile.</p><p>She let out a sigh.  “Yes, and I get the feeling he just will not take no for an answer.  I may have to resort to unscrupulous practices.”</p><p>He laughed and covered his ears.  “Please, don’t tell me those things!”  She gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“No worries, Mr. Tillery.  I’m sure it wouldn’t be the first time you be hearing it.”  She chuckled as she left to go outside to visit the graveyard behind the church.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew led the gentlemen to Mr. Willowbee’s house to get the hunting dogs.  For the most part, he kept quiet.  He figured it was better to be seen than heard.  They had been in their own discussion and he was not about to get involved.  Of course, he soaked up the conversation like a sponge.  He always did wonder what the great lords would discuss during hunting parties.  He thought it would be something substantial for king and country.</p><p>Realizing it was something for far less, Andrew was a little disappointed.  They were discussing the refinement of alcohol and unsavory establishments.</p><p>“I’m thinking Sanditon could use a gentleman’s club.  A quality one.”  Crowe said taking a small drink from his flask.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure the crown is watering down their bottles.”</p><p>Babington laughed.  “I don’t think.  I can pretty much guarantee it.”</p><p>“How can you say that?”</p><p>“I spotted the bartender in the back doing so.  I told him I better not have a water down bottle anywhere near my table.  I do believe Sir Edward had given him the idea.”</p><p>“Of course, he does have a small investment in it.”  Babington gave Crowe a sour expression.  </p><p>“What do you think about Parker’s situation?”  Babington glanced at Crowe.</p><p>“Quiet Crowe.”  Crowe looked up and noticed Andrew watching them and let out a sigh.  </p><p>“Andrew, tell me more about your cousin.”  He gave Babington a quirky smile.</p><p>Andrew gave him a skeptical look.  “What do you want to know?”  Crowe gave him a shrug.</p><p>“She was raised by my father’s sister, who was her governess, here in Willingden.  Her father is in the navy.  Her mother spent a lot of time at the London Theater, did not want her raised in London.  She was supposed to marry the vicar’s son a few years ago, but he got killed at sea.  Has a lovely fashion sense,” Andrew let out a chuckle.  “Her mother died as well.”</p><p>“Probably explains her behavior,” Babington mumbled towards Crowe.</p><p>“She did spend some time at sea with her father as a cabin boy.”</p><p>“What?”  Crowe laughed.</p><p>Andrew just smiled.  “Likes to gamble, although I wouldn’t recommend betting against her.”  She usually has an ace up her sleeve is what he thought to himself, knowing she likes to cheat.</p><p>“Sounds like a few rough years,” Crowe commented quietly.  Andrew could only nod his head.</p><p>Looking out to the field, the dogs finally caught the scent and away they went.</p><p> </p><p>Alison hitched up the small cart so she could go to town for supplies.  One of the older tenant houses had been empty for years.  It would had been the house that McKinley would had taken if she had married Kolton.  Kolton had found it one day when he had gone walking through the woods.  Her father said it had been empty when he had married their mother.  Even the steward did not know anything about it.</p><p>It had good bones.  Kolton had worked on it about a year before he left for his sea duty.  McKinley had been gone, so she had not known he had this surprise for her.  It would had made a nice house for a vicar and his wife.  Mr. Tillery had known about it.</p><p>She arrived mid-morning.  She did not know what would happen to the house now.  She had thought at one time, her father would arrange it for Charlotte if she were ever to get a husband.  But Charlotte had not found anyone in Willingden that had caught her eye.  Of course, there were a few good guys that would make good husbands, but Charlotte was always reading about places not in Willingden.</p><p>Her father said she had a touch of McKinley blood in her.  If McKinley had not been so keen to marry the vicar son, he would had worried about Charlotte taking off on some foolish crusade with her cousin.  It was luck that Charlotte had not taken off with her when she had gone off on the ship.  The only reason they found out what she had done was Charlotte was at home helping her mother take care of the baby, who had gotten down with a fever.  Charlotte could not leave her family during the sickness.  </p><p>Alison glanced up as the clerk loaded up the last bit of supplies.  Mr. Craig was heading towards her, and it was apparent, he was on a mission.  She let out a groan.  </p><p>“Good morning, Miss Alison,” he smiled sweetly at her as if he were trying to impress her.  “I see you have got supplies in your cart.”</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Craig.  Yes, they are for a tenant house.”  He glanced around as she spoke.  “Are you looking for someone?”</p><p>“I just thought your cousin would be with you.”</p><p>“She had some prior engagements today.  I will not see her until tomorrow.”</p><p>He pursed his lips.  “Where is Andrew?”</p><p>Alison wondered if he was going to ask about every Heywood family member.  “He is with the gentlemen from London.”</p><p>He gave her a frown.  “They are still here?”</p><p>“They have business with my father.”  Mr. Craig let out a snort, but then something occurred to him.</p><p>“Is their business concluded?”</p><p>“I believe they are speaking with my father this afternoon, after the fox hunt.”</p><p>His eyes lit up.  “On a fox hunt, eh?  I should go join them.  Where did they start?”</p><p>“I believe they started at Mr. Willowbee’s as that is where the hounds were at.”</p><p>He gave her a grin.  “Well then, I shall not keep you.  If you see Miss McKinley, please let her know I am looking for her.”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Craig.”  For all the good it will do you, she added silently with a smile.  She was much younger when Mr. Craig had left for his service, but it seemed the time away only added to the man’s perception of his own worth.</p><p> </p><p>Babington was pleasantly surprised that the fox hunt went so well.  Any day spent outdoors though he appreciated.  He always hoped that his future wife would enjoy outdoors as much as he did.  His life would require quite a bit of society, but he hope his home life would be filled with rides, walks, and hunts.</p><p>He glanced over at Andrew, who was walking back after speaking with Mr. Willowbee when they had returned the hounds.  The young man looked slightly irritated.</p><p>“What is the matter?”</p><p>“It seems Mr. Craig had been by and since we had already departed, he went to meet up with McKinley.”</p><p>“The man is persistent.”  Crowe crooned.</p><p>“I do not care for him, and even less if he finds her alone.”</p><p>“She is not at home?”</p><p>“No, she went,” Andrew hesitated but he continued with a lighter tone, “to the graveyard.”</p><p>Babington frowned looking at Crowe.  “Is the graveyard far?  We could go see if she is there if that would make you not worry.”  A look of appreciation washed over his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Rock and a Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Crowe has a conversation with McKinley in hopes to sway her to support Parker's request for Charlotte's hand.</p><p>Sidney has a talk with Mr. Heywood but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Rock and a Hard Place</p><p>McKinley stood in Mr. Tillery’s study and looked out the window, before taking a seat at Mr. Tillery’s desk.  Mr. Tillery had gone to visit Alison at the Mallory House.  She remembered Kolton mentioning the old house before he left for his service in some odd conversation, he was having with his father quietly.  He had thought he had kept it secret, but there was nothing truer in a small town.  The tiniest bit of gossip would spread like wildfire in a dry field.</p><p>She fumbled with the small locket she carried of Kolton.  He would be sitting at this very desk, writing sermon notes or letters to other vicars.  A small smile played on her lips.  It was a life she had thought she would had enjoyed had things been different.  She let out a sigh when she heard someone enter the church.</p><p>“Heellloo?”  McKinley recognized the sound of Mr. Crowe’s crowing voice.</p><p>“In the office Mr. Crowe.”  She said loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>She looked up from the desk to see him grinning at her.  “Well, I had no idea you had such lofty ideas to become a vicar.”  He quipped teasingly at her.</p><p>“And should I be concern that the building will suddenly burst in flames with your charming presence in it?”</p><p>“I knew you would find me charming.”</p><p>“I was being polite Mr. Crowe.  Annoying would be a truer statement and if I were to be the vicar, I would not sugar coat it.”</p><p>He chuckled at her and glanced around.  “Just where is the vicar?”</p><p>She slightly tilted her head as she answered, “visiting a house nearby.  Have you come to make confessions?  I’m sure he will be delighted, although probably starving by the time you finish that conversation.”</p><p>Crowe sat down in the chair across the way.  “You misjudge me.”</p><p>“I recognize a black sheep anywhere.”  Crowe busted out laughing.  He took out his flask to take a drink.  He hesitated for a moment, then held it out towards her in silent questioning if she would like some herself.  She looked at him and then took it from him, taking a small drink.  When she did not cough at the liquid fire, he grinned.  “A black sheep yourself McKinley?”</p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p>“I do believe you are being coy.”  He observed her as she put something back into her pocket that she had been holding into her hand.  “Your cousin said you spent time at sea.”  He paused before continuing “and you like to gamble.  Sounds very much like a black sheep to me, for a lady.”</p><p>“I suppose if you weigh them against London’s society norms, then yes.”  She sat back into the chair comfortably.  “However, it would depend on the society that one is associated with.”</p><p>“True, I suppose.  Although, I don’t see any other ladies running around Willingden in breeches.”</p><p>“Is there a point to this conversation?”</p><p>He had to tread carefully.  Babington had confided in him that they needed her to help persuade Mr. Heywood that Parker’s marriage would be a good one.  While Parker did not need Mr. Heywood’s blessing, he very much wanted it to receive it.  “I think you are one to appreciate not having to conform to society’s usual expectations.”</p><p>She studied him before she took another drink out of his flask, which she kept closer to herself than to him.  “Now I know you are trying to butter me up.”  He looked to think to contradict her.  She let out a sigh.  “Why don’t you just tell me what you want instead of beating around the bush.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Heywood found Mr. Parker sitting up in bed after his return from his visits with his tenants.  The doctor had at least relieved his mind last night about his condition being fatal.  The last thing he wanted was a dead man in his house without knowing the purpose of his visit.  </p><p>He was a little surprise at the man’s sudden arrival without any notice.  Mr. Heywood let out a little laugh.  Perhaps, it was a family trait to show up unannounced.  He was at a small loss about his arrival, and even more so with his friends in tow.  Did Tom Parker suggest Willingden as some sort of new tourist destination for those in the peerage?</p><p>There were a few houses in the neighborhood if that was their reason for the visit.  There was McKinley Manor, if McKinley were going to vacate it-depending on a future spouse and their needs, the Mallory House-which would had been where McKinley would be living had Kolton survived which sat vacant, or Harrisburg Lodge.  Mrs. Heywood would love to have any of her children settled into any of those houses.</p><p>They had been speaking about it ever since Charlotte had left for Sanditon.  He had not thought of pushing Charlotte towards marriage, as they had always told her equality in love and affection was the basis of a good marital foundation, but he also did not wish to see her become a spinster.  McKinley could easily live that life.  She had the modest means to do so, although it was very unlikely that her father would allow her to live that life.  She herself would bound to be married for an alliance in the peerage if she did not select her own husband and do so very soon.  </p><p>Mr. Heywood had not realized McKinley had returned.  If he had known, he would not have allowed Charlotte to go to Sanditon.  He would had sent her to London, so she could have a season with her cousin to see if she could improve her standing.  Mrs. Heywood had already had her eye on a few of the young lads in Willingden, but he thought Charlotte would be more out to find a better suitor elsewhere.  Alison herself they had decided had one more year before then.</p><p>“It seems Willingden has had a flux of visitors these days,” Mr. Heywood said as he took a seat in the chair that Babington previously sat in this morning.  “A family cousin showed up unexpectantly as well.  If I would had known we were going to have visitors, I would have the staff better prepared.”</p><p>Sidney glanced at Mr. Heywood.  “I apologize.  My friends and I are quite capable of finding rooms at the inn.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood chuckled.  “Oh, no worries on that point, Mr. Parker.  McKinley stays at McKinley Manor when she comes to visit.”</p><p>“Is Miss McKinley the family cousin then?”</p><p>“Yes, my sister was her governess for the time she lived in Willingden.  Her father was out to sea a lot and her mother traveled extensively as well.  My daughter, Charlotte, and her were awfully close as young girls.  Two peas in a pod.  Mrs. Heywood was able to relax a bit when McKinley went off to boarding school.  Otherwise, the two ladies were likely to be found together as culprits.”  Mr. Heywood chuckled.  “If I had known she was coming, I would not had let Charlotte go to Sanditon.  She has not seen her for some time.”</p><p>“Perhaps, Miss McKinley could visit Sanditon.”  It was the first thought that popped into his head.</p><p>Mr. Heywood made some sort of face to which Parker was not sure if was good or bad.  “I’m not sure if her schedule would allow her such a visit.”  Parker furled his eyebrows.  <br/>“Nor other than visiting with Charlotte, I am not sure what the purpose of such a visit would be.”  Mr. Heywood paused.  “Much like this unexpectant visit from you and your friends.  I have been trying to figure out why we have distinguished visitors here in Willingden.  I can’t imagine Mr. Parker speaking to you or your friends of taking one of the empty estate houses in our country, even though I am partial to a few of them myself.”  Mr. Heywood took a drink of water.  “Although don’t tell the Mrs.  She would be incredibly happy to have new eligible suitors in the country to court her daughters.”</p><p>Sidney bites his tongue at the in topic of conversation.</p><p>“Mrs. Heywood is noticeably big on courtships.  So many young couples rush into things only to find they are not compatible once their first impressions have become murky with real life expectations.”  He let out a chuckle.  “But certainly, there has to be some important business to bring you here from London.”  Mr. Heywood looked at him, not giving Sidney any inclination if that was what was what Mr. Heywood assumed would bring him to Willingden.</p><p>Before Sidney could address it though, Dr. Welbourne had shown up to check up on his patient.</p><p>“Ah, Dr. Welbourne.  I should had known you would come check on your patient.  I’ll excuse myself and check in with my steward.”  Mr. Heywood looked at Sidney.  “I will be back later to speak with you.”</p><p>Sidney found himself letting out a silent sigh as he watched Mr. Heywood leaving out the door.  He was not sure if how he was feeling about the constant interruption to speak with Mr. Heywood on the true purpose of his visit.  He glanced at the doctor who was observing him.</p><p>“I am Dr. Welbourne, Mr. Parker.  I’m sure you don’t remember much about last night.”</p><p>“No, I do not.”</p><p>Dr. Welbourne chuckled as he sat on the chair next to Sidney.  “Your friends say that you were in a sparring match the other day.”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>“I see,” the doctor’s tone seemed to convey a little bit of lingering questions, that he did not ask.  “There was some nominal bruising on your ribs and above your eye.  My concern is the bruising around your kidney area.  Would you say the brute hit you pretty hard?”</p><p>Sidney thought about it.  He had been distracted by Georgiana’s maid when he had been hit.  It was an easy punch.  “Yes, I had been distracted.”</p><p>“Well, I might suggest for future reference that you pay full attention.  A hit like that could cause serious complications that may not always show quickly.  I have seen plenty in my time in the service when men die days after getting into a bit of a scrape, which is why I recommend staying put for a few days.  The swelling in your kidney may need immediate attention and the last thing you would need to be would be in the middle of nowhere with no one to assist.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you doctor.  It is a good thing Willingden has a doctor on hand.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I shall take a look at you, if you don’t mind.”  Sidney found the doctor waiting for him to sit up.  He grimaced a little as he moved to sit up.  He heard the doctor mumble to himself.  Sidney lifted his shirt.  The doctor spoke to him again, “have you moved around?”</p><p>“Just a little when it was necessary.”</p><p>The doctor touched the spot gentle at first that Parker was sure meant he was fine, until he shifted his hand just slightly.  “Mr. Parker?”  He found the doctor shaking him on the shoulder.</p><p>He gave the doctor a perplexed look.  “Doctor?”</p><p>The doctor let out a sigh.  “I will give Mrs. Heywood some demulcent for you.  I believe you should rest for a full two more days before moving Mr. Parker.”  Sidney went to disagree.  “It is my medical opinion Mr. Parker.  I am just saying I will not be held responsible for you to leave sooner.”  Sidney let out an angry sigh.  How in the world was he going to stay another two full days?  He had hoped to depart tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. *The Vicar Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For curitiba</p><p>The letter sent from Mr. Hankins to Mr. Tillery to inquire about local news</p><p> </p><p>****short short chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Hankins looked over his post one last time before sealing it.  He wrote to the vicar in Willingden, a Mr. Tillery.  They had taken orders together, it seemed like forever ago.  Mr. Tillery was from a prominent family in London.  Mr. Tillery had not been one to gloat, until his son had become joined at the hip by a young lady by the name of Belle McKinley.  Over the years, Mr. Tillery had quietly encouraged his son to form a solid attachment to the girl.</p><p>Kolton was, according to his father, a very nice-looking lad.  Pleasing on the eye, a good voice and seemed to go well with the young girl whose mother was a concert pianist in London.  Mr. Tillery implied it would be a very advantageous marriage, even if his son were going to continue as a vicar.  Their daughter had been taught by her mother to play the pianoforte.  A nice compliment to a son who would take over the parsonage.</p><p>He wrote about meeting Charlotte Heywood, who was a resident of Willingden and asked about her family.  In return, he spoke about the Parkers in Sanditon.  He made some notes about Lady Denham and her patronage of his parsonage.  He wrote about the sermon topics to which they were discussing.  He also inquired on how weddings and births were going in contrast to the numbers he had in Sanditon.  Mr. Hankins thought it was a very underhanded way of asking if there had been any banns read lately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte finally gets news from Willingden but not the kind she was expecting.</p><p>Crowe overhears a blackmail situation to which he is a key component.</p><p>Mr. Tillery decides to get involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Chance Encounter</p><p>Charlotte looked at the short note penned by Sidney to Mary.  He was staying in Willingden for a few days.  Charlotte was not sure that was a good sign.  In fact, she thought it a poor sign when it came to getting her father’s blessing.  If Sidney had tried to lead her father into believing that she had fallen in love with him at first sight, it was certain that he would not believe him.  He knew Charlotte was not that type of girl.  She was always too analytical about things.</p><p>Besides, they had always been raised that equality in love and affection was the cornerstone of a marital foundation.  When McKinley had been engaged to Kolton, they were the first to recommend the long engagement and they had known each other for most of their lives.  If anyone should have a good understanding of one’s future spouse, it would had been them.  True, there were a few years differences in ages, but not that great difference in age.</p><p>Luckily, Mrs. Griffiths had been keeping Mr. Hankins terribly busy by inviting him to tea and reading Shakespeare with the Beaufort girls.  Mary suspected the widow woman had set her cap on the vicar.</p><p>“Set her cap?”  Charlotte asked.</p><p>Mary let out a light laugh as she poured Charlotte a cup of tea.  “Yes, it is a saying in London among the debutants.  It means she intends to marry him.”</p><p>“Oh!”  Charlotte said out loud expressing her nativity.</p><p>Mary gave her a perplexed look.  “Have you never been to London, Charlotte?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed.  “No, my father dislikes traveling away from the farm.  I had a cousin that I could possibly have gone to London with, but I have not heard from her.  She went to a boarding school in France.”  Charlotte let out a sigh.</p><p>“You sound a little envious.”</p><p>“I just wish I could travel, but I understand why my father does not travel.  There is a lot of work to do around the farm, plus I would imagine traveling with twelve children would be difficult.  I would have perhaps gone with her, but she went through some bad times and then my mother got sick with the last child and needed so much help at home.”</p><p>“Are you not worried that you haven’t heard from her?”</p><p>“Just a little, but she was not one for correspondence.”  Charlotte laughed.  “She is though known for her sudden whims.  In some ways, we are alike, both stubborn.  She just tends to do whatever it is she decides she is going to do.  You know the saying a leap of faith?”  Charlotte waited for Mary to answer with her head.  “That would be her; she tends to leap first without thinking.  She is very spontaneous that way.”</p><p>Charlotte was feeling a bit melancholy as she went to visit Georgiana.  Luckily, Mr. Hankins was nowhere to be found.  “It is such a lovely day, and I am cooped up in here like some caged animal.  I just want to get some fresh air,” Georgiana complained looking at Charlotte as Mrs. Griffiths gave her a disappointed look.  “Certainly, a picnic would not be so bad.”</p><p>“Georgiana, a picnic is the absolute worst,” Mrs. Griffiths began to complain.</p><p>“Certainly, a picnic is not all that bad,” Charlotte said, knowing plenty of family picnics she had been on at home.  “I would even wager Mr. Hankins would not be opposed to them.  <br/>Did he not say something about having one at the parsonage?”</p><p>Mrs. Griffiths pursed her lips thinking.</p><p>“Very well, Georgiana.  I suppose if you and Miss Heywood can be behaved well enough, and Mr. Hankins seems to think well enough of them, a small picnic could not be bad.”</p><p>A short time later, Charlotte found herself looking at a gentleman embracing Georgiana that she had no idea on who he was.  </p><p>“Georgiana, who is this?”  The man asked in a disagreeable tone.</p><p>“I’m Charlotte Heywood.  Just who might you be?”  she gave him a furled look.</p><p>“Otis Molyneux.”  He gave her a polite bow.</p><p>A few hours later, Charlotte Heywood had learned that Mr. Sidney Parker was possibly a wolf in sheep’s clothes as Otis had described a different person than one than the one, she thought him to be.  To be fair, she did not know Mr. Parker all that well, but she did not think him so cold hearted that he would deny a young couple their affections because of racial prejudice.</p><p> </p><p>Alison sat among the ground with piles of dirt among her.  She was glad that McKinley had suggested that she change into breeches to work in the garden.  The light rain last night had been a mixed blessing.  The flowers bed was easily worked in; however, the little bit of extra moisture meant a muddy mess.  Her mother would be aghast with her following McKinley’s fashion choice, but it did make sense.</p><p>She toiled long in the garden, which gave her ample time to reflect on the visitors that had arrived yesterday.  Mr. Tom Parker had been the last visitor, with his wife Mary, when their carriage had broken in the track near the field of their house.  Mr. Parker was a merry kind of man, amicable looks and very enthusiast of his town of Sanditon.  Mrs. Parker was an overly sweet woman.  She had wished she would had been able to go to Sanditon.  Their parents were not fond of leaving more than five miles of their home.  It was odd since McKinley was their cousin.  That side of the family were the opposite of their own.  They never let the grass grown under their feet as constant moving as they were.</p><p>She had wished she would had met Mr. Sidney Parker before he had passed out.  From what she could garner from her other sisters was he was a particularly good looking fellow.  If his friends were any scale to judge by, she would have to agree.  Of course, was it not a requirement for London gentlemen to have fine appearances?</p><p>Alison was glad McKinley had been there last night for dinner.  Alison had not known what to make of Mr. Crowe.  She was certain if he had teased her the same way as he had her cousin, she would had died of embarrassment.  Lord Babington had engaged her just a bit and she figured she must had managed to hold enough of a conversation with a man of that status.  She was pleasantly surprised when he had accompanied her on a duet last night instead of having to sing with one of her brothers.  He even played a song on the pianoforte.</p><p>Alison had thought that maybe McKinley would had taken pity on them all and play as she was the most qualified, but apparently, she held back, choosing to spend time playing cards with her middle-aged cousins.  </p><p>Mr. Tillery found her laughing to herself as she was sitting in the garden.  “What seems to be so funny?”</p><p>Alison glanced up at the vicar.  “I was thinking about last night.  McKinley was playing cards and she made a bet with one of our visitors that she could make the cards fly.”</p><p>“You have visitors at the Heywood Farm?”</p><p>“Yes, a Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe and a Lord Babington.  I’m not sure what kind of business they have with my father, but Mr. Parker is the brother of the other Mr. Parker that was our <br/>guest when his carriage had broken on our tracks by our house.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, I remember meeting him and his wife.  Lovely folks.”  He paused for a moment.  It was strange that McKinley had held back that information, but then perhaps she was <br/>still holding herself back from moving on.  “So, she was up to her old magic tricks again?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alison let out a small chuckle.  “She threw the deck of cards from the second story rooftop.  Mother was not happy, at all.  The kids of course, thought it was downright clever.”</p><p>“I can only imagine.  What did the visitor lose?”</p><p>“He had to help pick up the cards with the children.  The older boys had hoped he would be forced to help with chores.  I imagine though none of them had ever experienced a day <br/>of manual labor though.”</p><p>“London dandies then?”</p><p>“Yes, I believe that was what McKinley alluded to when we went to bed.  One of them was very keen on her though.”  Alison said in confidence.  “Mr. Crowe spoke with her quite a bit at dinner and he even attempted to help her gather eggs this morning.”</p><p>Mr. Tillery smiled.  “Well, it is a good indication of potential interest if one is following just to spend time with a person.”</p><p>“What good will come of it though?  She is not likely to willingly allow herself to even allow herself to form any type of attachment.  Mr. Craig has been pretty insistent, and she has done just about everything to get him to leave her alone.”</p><p>“I am not a big fan of Mr. Craig.  I’m sure she could do far better than he, even if she were to marry one of Mr. Willowbee’s nephews.”  The boys were decent boys but clearly did not have great aspirations.  Mr. Tillery studied Alison.  “You think this Mr. Crowe fellow might have an interest?”</p><p>“I’m not an expert.”</p><p>Mr. Tillery laughed.  “There is no such thing as an expert when it comes to love Miss Heywood.  Sometimes, it defies all logic.”  He grinned at her.  “Sometimes, though, it just needs a helping hand.  I believe I just might invite myself to dinner.  Come, let us return to Tillery House and make sure McKinley knows that she will be going to dinner with the Heywood’s again.”</p><p>Alison went to the well to clean up her hands and then went into the house to change back into her dress.  Mr. Tillery attached his horse to the wagon, and they made their way back to Tillery House.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Crowe looked towards the graveyard from which Lord Babington and Andrew were walking back from.  He was anxious to speak with Babington alone.  After he had made his plea for McKinley to assist in getting Mr. Heywood’s blessing for Parker’s predicament, they had been rudely interrupted by Mr. Craig who seemed delighted in finding them together.</p><p>He had not thought anything of it as he went to head back outside to meet up with the others until he remembered she had his flask.  He had let out a little chuckle as he had gone back into retrieve it when he had overheard Mr. Craig speaking with her.</p><p>“You don’t have any options.” he heard Mr. Craig sneer, “Your reputation will be ruined if you do not marry me.”  Crowe could feel a bit of anger rising at Mr. Craig.</p><p>He heard McKinley let out a scuff and refute him, “does it look like I give a rat’s ass about a reputation.”</p><p>Mr. Craig laughed.  “If you aren’t concerned about yours, then you should be worried about his and his family.”</p><p>“Whatever are you spouting about?”  He heard her ask.</p><p>“Tell me, what do you think will happen when your grandparents will find out about your reputation being ruined by him?  I imagine they will ostracize him and his family.”</p><p>“You are delusional.  They will not believe you.”</p><p>Mr. Craig was laughing again.  “They will.  He already has that kind of reputation among the ton.  Whatever will happen to his brother who is hoping to secure Miss Darcy’s hand?  I would imagine it will be quite the disaster to lose a dowry of thirty thousand pounds to be quite substantial to a family that is known to be looking for an arrangement of that kind.”  He heard her get out of her chair.</p><p>“Do not presume to come in this house and threaten me, Mr. Craig,” she began to say when he cut her off.</p><p>“I am simply enlightening you as to why it would be beneficial to be my wife.  Certainly, even you would not want to be the cause of another’s downfall.  Think of the scandal for Miss Darcy.  Is she not a friend?”  Mr. Craig smiled at her.  A rock and a hard place, it could not had been any easier for him to finally get her to marry him.  “I will take your momentarily silence to see you have realized the validity of my proposal.”</p><p>“Get out,” the tone was disillusion and in abandonment of the situation to which Crowe had overheard.  There would be no further objection.  She would marry Mr. Craig to avoid not a scandal of her own, but one that would affect his family and one of her own friends.  There was no other way to explain it, other than he was shocked.</p><p>When he heard the door to the office swing back open, Crowe found himself ducking out of sight, not wanting to make his presence known.  He could hear Mr. Craig whistling as he walked out of the church.  He heard a wagon approach and Mr. Craig greeting its occupants.  Crowe abandoned his flask and sought to find Babington.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Gambler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowe tells Babington what he overheard in the vicar's office.</p><p>Mr. Tillery makes a suggestion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have to know when to hold ‘em.</p><p>Babington looked at Crowe across the table as they had gone off into town to have a conversation away from everyone.  A noisy tavern seemed to be the best place to find solace.  Babington filled their glasses.</p><p>“If I understand this, he is blacking mailing her?”   Babington said in such a way that sounded ludicrous, “using your family’s name and your brother’s hopeful attachment to Miss Darcy.”</p><p>“It seems that way.”</p><p>“I don’t understand how her grandparents would have that much sway in London.  I do not know of any family in London with that name.”</p><p>“I do not understand it either,” Crowe said as he sipped his wine as he glanced around the room.  He spotted Mr. Craig over by a large table, obviously celebrating his coup.  It was obvious that his congratulatory celebrations were going to include a couple of the bar maids whenever he chooses to go upstairs.  The wine soured in his throat. </p><p>“Did you not ask her?”  Babington said bringing Crowe’s attention back to him.</p><p>“No, I heard the wagon come back and did not make my presence known.”</p><p>Babington studied his friend.  “Well, there’s nothing to be done.  She is willing to marry him and it will not affect Felix’s chance to obtain Miss Darcy’s hand.  “It’s not like you had any design on the girl.”  Babington drank some more waiting for Crowe to process it.  “Everything will be alright.”  </p><p>“Bloody hell, it is.”  Crowe said as he finished his glass, the tone not exactly matching the words.</p><p>Babington kept a silent chuckle to himself as he watched Crowe.  “Well, I imagine Parker is needing reinforcements after his meeting with Mr. Heywood.”</p><p>“For crying out loud, I had forgotten all about that situation.”</p><p>Babington smiled at Crowe.  “Did she agree to help?”</p><p>“We were interrupted.”</p><p>Babington made a face.  “So, you are going to need to talk to her again?”</p><p>Crowe caught the amused look in Babington’s expression.  “You can go to the devil Babington.”</p><p>Babington continued to smile at his friend, amused.  “I don’t know if Mr. Craig will appreciate finding you with his intended again.  You do have a reputation.”  Babington smirked at his friend as he finished his glass.</p><p>Before they finished up, Mr. Tillery walked in and joined them.  “Ah, gentlemen, I thought you might be here.”</p><p>They laughed.  “There are only so many places in town.”  Mr. Tillery glanced around, not lingering long towards the back of the room where Mr. Craig was.</p><p>“It appears that the even the best of places is being overran by vermin.”  He smiled at Thomas as the man brought over another bottle.  “So, back to London?”</p><p>“We have not had a chance to speak with Mr. Parker yet on what the doctor’s advice was.”</p><p>Mr. Tillery waved to the doctor as he walked in and over to the table.  “Well, speak of the devil.  Dr. Welbourne, care for a glass?”</p><p>“I would not pass up a free glass.  Gentlemen, how was your fox hunt?”</p><p>“Unsuccessful,” Babington laughed.</p><p>“Don’t say that too loud.  You will undoubtedly get unwanted advice on what you did that was wrong.”  The doctor glanced over towards Mr. Craig.  “If one’s opinion of self-worth could get much bigger, I am afraid it might explode.”  The gentlemen looked at the doctor.  “My apologies for my abruptness.  I am not of the fan club.”</p><p>Mr. Tillery made a face.  “It’s not likely to get better anytime soon, especially, well, it matters not.”</p><p>The doctor made a confused face at him.  “What do you mean Albert?”</p><p>Mr. Tillery glanced at Babington and Crowe before answering.  “It’s not common knowledge yet, but he will be marrying McKinley.”  They heard the doctor mumble out some obscenities.  Mr. Tillery shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, I guess that is that then.  I should go check on her.  Did she go to Heywood’s?”</p><p>“No, she went to the manor.  She is not feeling very sociable.”</p><p>“I will go anyway.  She could use a friendly face I am sure.”  The doctor looked at the gentlemen.  “Excuse me gentlemen, it seems my presence could be better served elsewhere.”</p><p>They glanced back up at Mr. Tillery.  “You know?”</p><p>He gave them a small smile.  “She is like a daughter to me and would had been had my son survived his voyage at sea.”</p><p>“Can you not help?”  Crowe said lightly.</p><p>“I don’t see how I can help, Mr. Crowe.  It will be her word against his.  He is a decorated hero in his majesty’s army.  They will say that my connection to her is biased.  I mean, she could leave Miss Darcy and your brother out to dry, but she is not that kind of person.”  He took a small drink.  “No, I’m afraid he managed to succeed where others had failed.”</p><p>Babington gave him a perplex look.  “There had been other attempts?”</p><p>Mr. Tillery waved his hand.  “I’m speaking in general terms, Lord Babington.  She had been engaged up to a few years ago to my son.  Only when he had passed, and she had gone through her mourning, did some other suitors come to win her hand.  Her dowry is not like Miss Darcy, but it is fair.  Not many appreciate some of her attributes, for the lack of a better word, even for a marriage of convenience.”</p><p>Crowe found himself looking towards Mr. Craig again who caught him looking at him and gave him a big knowing smile.  Crowe quickly drank another glass.</p><p>Mr. Tillery let out a sigh.  “No, I’m afraid there’s not much that could be done,” he hesitated slightly then waved his hand and shook his head.</p><p>“What?”  Babington caught the jester and even Crowe found himself looking at the vicar.</p><p>Mr. Tillery let out a scuff.  “Excuse me, just some whims of a vicar.  I’m afraid the many years of confessions I have heard are affecting my sensibilities.”</p><p>“Do explain,” Crowe heard himself asking for clarification leaning back in his chair.</p><p>Mr. Tillery glanced around and leaned in towards them in confidence.  “Well, I mean if her reputation was really ruined, she would have to marry, and God knows anything would be preferrable to Mr. Craig.”</p><p>“Just how is that going to keep him from ruining Crowe’s family and brother’s chance?”  Babington asked.</p><p>Mr. Tillery glanced at Crowe.</p><p>Crowe sat his chair down.  “Oh, for crying out loud, you can’t be serious.”  He crooned at Mr. Tillery, who only raised his eye inquisitively.  Babington glanced between them until it dawned on him.  </p><p>Mr. Tillery let out a sigh and put some change on the table before departing.  “Well, gentlemen, I have a busy schedule tomorrow.  Safe journey back to London.”  He paused a moment and sat Crowe’s flask on the table.  “I found this in my office.  I’m sorry to say it’s contents are no longer there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gentlemen get back together for dinner where Parker finds out his reinforcement has been put in a similar situation by Mr. Craig.</p><p>He tries to point out the positives of such a situation to Crowe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Deal</p><p>They found Parker reading a copy of Heraclitus when they arrived back at the Heywood Farm.  Sidney sat the book down on the table next to his bed.  “I should be the only one with a long face.  Don’t tell me your hunt was that bad.”</p><p>Babington let out a small chuckle.  “Not in the least, despite not getting the fox.  The horses, I must admit, are some of the best that I have ever been on.  The weather was pleasant, and we had a good day up to that point.”</p><p>Parker glanced at Crowe who had taken the chair next to the window.</p><p>“What did the doctor say?”  Babington asked.<br/>“He recommends two more days.  I had not wanted to agree with his assessment until he did his exam.  Apparently, that punch to my kidney was more than I realized.”  He glanced at his friends.  “I cannot expect you to stay.  You should go and I will catch up with you.”</p><p>“Did Mr. Heywood?”  Crowe said lightly.</p><p>“I have barely had a decent conversation with him.  It is unlikely I will get it.  Mrs. Heywood is an advocate for lengthy courtships.  I don’t see how to speed that process up.”<br/>Babington glanced over at Crowe and Sidney caught a look.</p><p>“Oh, good grief.  Don’t tell me you did something foolish Crowe.”</p><p>Babington let out a chuckle.  “No, not really other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Nothing to be done about it though.”</p><p>Sidney heard Crowe lightly repeat Babington’s statement about nothing to be done.  Sidney gave Babington a confused look after glancing at Crowe.  A knock at the door interrupted them.  Andrew peaked his head in the room.</p><p>“My mother was curious if you were going to be brave and join us for dinner again or if you were wanting some trays sent up so you can eat with Mr. Parker?”</p><p>Sidney glanced at his friends.  “I believe we will eat up here if Mrs. Heywood does not mind.”  Andrew nodded his head and headed back downstairs.  “Any reinforcements?”</p><p>“More like complications,” Babington said lightly.  “It seems Miss McKinley has gotten herself into a similar pickle.  She is being coerced to marry Mr. Craig or it will have ramifications to Crowe.”</p><p>Sidney looked at Crowe then back at Babington.  “How is that again?”</p><p>“He intends to tell her grandparents that her reputation was ruined by Crowe, as he had found them alone together this afternoon, which will affect Felix’s creditability with Miss Darcy who he hopes to win her hand.  Apparently, Miss Darcy is friends with Miss McKinley and worth quite a few pounds.”</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh and glanced at Crowe.</p><p>“Don’t look at me that way Parker.  There was nothing going on, I can assure you.  Mr. Tillery though believes that Mr. Craig’s word will carry significant weight in London.”</p><p>“Who is Mr. Tillery?”</p><p>“The local vicar.”</p><p>Sidney pursed his lips.  “Well, I can’t say I have much faith in vicars these days.”</p><p>“Well, the man of the cloth did get you in a particular situation.”</p><p>“I really don’t have anyone to blame on that situation other than myself.  I did act ungentlemanly.”  His friends looked at him.  “Well, I did.  Mr. Hankins was just the voice of conscious.”</p><p>“Who are you and where is Mr. Parker?”  Crowe crooned at him.</p><p>“I am simply trying to focus on the positive things of such an arrangement.”</p><p>Crowe rolled his eyes.  “And pray, just what good can come of it?”</p><p>Sidney gave Crowe a smirk.  “For one, I do not think I should have to point out the obvious, even to you Crowe.  Why, that alone should compel you to rethink that situation.  Think of all the extra money you would have for other gentlemen pursuits.”  Babington let out a chuckle before Andrew knocked on the door to bring them trays.</p><p>“Is there anything else?”  Andrew asked.</p><p>“No, we shall be able to entertain ourselves.”  Babington said as Andrew left.</p><p>“Two, well, she does have a bit of spunk.  I think I shall be entertained at the very least.”</p><p>“Now, I know you are messing with me Parker.  You certainly would not marry for either of those reasons.”</p><p>Sidney laughed.  “Probably true Crowe, but I do not have the choice unless I want to ruin the Parker’s good name.  However, if she had even the decent dowry, I would be a simpleton to pass up the opportunity that presented itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowe tossed and turned in bed.  Parker’s logic making more sense than fallacy as night waned into daylight.  Unlike Parker, his parents had constantly informed him he would have to marry.  His mother would always be giving him a list of names of ladies that she would consider eligible matches.  She would not allow him to pick his own wife.  It was the very reason why he spent most of his time making such an arse of himself.  Sooner or later, mother would simply be informing him which lady he was going to marry.  Would that not upset the applecart to find that her son, not only married, but married someone like McKinley?</p><p>He had to admit that she was attractive and witty and full of vinegar.   Not a London socialite at all.  She did have some genuinely nice horses.  Mr. Tillery had said she had a fair dowry.  Crowe growled at himself and rolled back over.  Why was he even thinking about this?</p><p>He looked at the ceiling.  It would be a poke in the eye to Mr. Craig if he did marry her.  Mr. Craig was operating under the assumption that Crowe would not be a gentleman (which was ironic since he was accusing him of not being a gentleman to which made his blackmail more threatening).</p><p>He thought back to the conversation with Mr. Tillery.  ‘Anything would be preferrable to Mr. Craig.’  Did the vicar really say that about a girl who was like a daughter to him?  Did the vicar really say for him to deflower her?  Was he really that kind of rogue?  Sure, there was talk in London that he was, but even he had not ever sunk that low.  He had not ever been with a lady or woman that had not been deflowered.</p><p>That led him to think the most salacious kinds of thoughts about the young lady.  The things that he could and would teach her.  She did not seem the kind that would be shy in bed.  She would likely be an adventurous type.  She would be all his.  Good grief, was he really giving these thoughts serious reflections?  He obviously was judging the way his body was reacting in the most obvious way.  He would have to take himself in hand or the day would be unpleasant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Heywood gets to learn a little about his house guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney had journeyed downstairs for breakfast.  He could not stay in bed another day.  Mr. Heywood was surprised to see him up and about.  “Feeling better?”</p><p>“The doctor did advise me to not stay in bed the entire time.  I thought at the very least I could stretch my legs a bit this morning.”</p><p>“Yes, it would be best not to try to move too fast,” Mrs. Heywood said as she came into the room.  “Your friends had already left for this morning.  Alison and Andrew, our oldest next to Charlotte, have joined them in showing them around Willingden.”</p><p>Sidney gave them a smile.  “Well, then I guess that means I only need to learn eight more names.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood let out a small chuckle.  “No easy feat when you realize there are two sets of twins in the mix.  You might want to reconsider.”</p><p>“Two sets of twins?”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood smiled.  “Yes, you are just as surprised as I.”  The maid brought out the food.  “Your brother said truly little about the rest of your family.  Are they in Sanditon as well?”</p><p>“My brother Arthur and my sister Diana are there for the season.  Sanditon, as you can guess, is not as busy as Brighton, but it does offer the benefits of the sea air and bathing.”</p><p>“And you?  Do you intend to spend the season in Sanditon?”  Mr. Heywood inquired.</p><p>Truth be told, he had not thought of how a marriage could affect those plans.  “I came to Sanditon to introduce my friends.  I had no other thoughts about it.  I help Tom when he asks, however my businesses keep me busy in London.”</p><p>“I do believe Mr. Parker did tell us he has fully invested himself into making Sanditon a world class resort.”  Sidney glanced at Mr. Heywood.  </p><p>“It has been a lifelong family dream.”</p><p>“Something I can relate to.  The Heywood’s started out small before they managed to create the farm.”</p><p>“Miss Heywood tells me she has tried to talk you into updating your tenant cottages.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood laughed.  “that would be my Charlotte.  She even figured out to the penny on the costs, bless her.  I am probably a few that indulge their daughters to learn as much as the sons in a family, but I found out that ladies can become just as knowledgeable as the men.”</p><p>“Yes, I believe Tom has found Charlotte to be very helpful in just the short time she has been in Sanditon.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood smiled.  “She’s been brought up to be useful.  There is far too much work around here to be sitting around idle.  Besides, Mr. Tillery says that idle hands is the devil’s <br/>tool.  I imagine a little free time is good, especially if it is in the benefit of family, but all-day idleness leads to dangerous things.”</p><p>Sidney wondered if Mr. Heywood thought he was saying something underhandedly, such as he had too much idle time which is what got him in that fight to begin with.  Mr. Heywood was far more astute than he gave him credit for.  Sidney had to hide a chuckle.  Charlotte did not fall far from the tree-she also was very astute.</p><p>“May I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Mr. Heywood said as he sat back in his chair.</p><p>“I understand that Miss McKinley was very close to Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“They were.”</p><p>“And she was to marry the vicar’s son?”</p><p>Mr. Heywood smiled warmly.  “Yes, Kolton.  Loss at sea.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“Yes, well, probably for the best.”</p><p>Sidney gave him a confused look.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong.  Kolton was a particularly good gentleman, and they got along splendidly, but not sure that because it seemed logical that they did not agree to it because everyone else had expected them to.  Children sometimes do things because they feel that it is what their parents want.”</p><p>“It is the way in most marriages.”</p><p>“True, but as you see, I am glad Charlotte had a chance to see the world outside her view before thinking about marriage.  Marriages are not all the same in other places as they are in Willingden.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p>“Strong marriages are based on compatibility.  My wife is much like myself.  We do not care to travel outside the area of Willingden.  If I had married someone that wanted to see the world, it would not make for a harmonious marriage.”</p><p>“Which is why Mrs. Heywood believes long courtships are better?”  Sidney said more just out loud than really expecting an answer.</p><p>It seemed that while dancing around the subject, he was returning to square one.  He wondered what Mr. Hankins would do if he requested to court Charlotte with Mr. Heywood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Calvary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowe is a team player.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McKinley sat at the piano and pounded at the keys.  Mr. James was giving her a strange look from the doorway.  She was sure the servants could tell at the way she was berating the keys that she was stewing.  There had to be a way out of this situation with Mr. Craig.</p><p>Mr. Craig.  She wondered how long it would take to dig a hole to bury his body.  Maybe, she should be practicing with the pistol instead of the piano.  Maybe, she could invite him on a hunt, and he could accidentally fall off his horse.  She doubted anyone in town would believe he accidentally fall from a horse though.  Too much of a reputation as a great hunter.  Boy did he get her in a sticky trap.</p><p>This was Mr. Crowe’s fault.  He should had known better than to sit in the office without a chaperone.  He was from London and followed Lord Babington around.  Certainly, he knew better.  She let out a huff as she thought about Charlotte’s situation.  This Sidney Parker fellow.  All of them should know better than to be sitting with a lady without a chaperone.  For crying out loud, she mused, she needed four holes now.  One murder, maybe two she could get away with.  Four, they would label her a serial killer for sure.  She would be hanging from the gallows faster than her horse could get her to London.  Not even with her connections did she think could save her from that.</p><p>Mentally, McKinley scratched off murdering London dandies and the troublemaker off her list.  Okay, so that option was completely off the table.  Option two, she could marry that man.  She felt nauseous just thinking about it.  She let out a huff.  Option three, send an express courier to her grandparents telling them she was being blackmailed.  While that might help, it certainly would not around Willingden if he started the wildfire about her reputation.  Nothing worse than finding out you have a reputation without having that reputation.  She was feeling cheated. </p><p>“Mr. Andrew Heywood, Miss Alison Heywood, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe,” James said at the door while she was still banging at the piano.</p><p>“Are you trying to kill the pianoforte?”  Alison asked teasingly as they came in.</p><p>“It is temporarily keeping me from being a serial killer,” she said looking at her guests.  “Do you care for some tea or something infinitely stronger?  I’m afraid the doctor and I finished the brandy, but I do believe James can wrestle up some whiskey.”  McKinley gave James a look and off he went.</p><p>“It’s not even ten in the morning!”  Alison exclaimed.</p><p>“I’ve been up since four, so I feel that is doing fairly good right now.  What brings you all the way to the Manor?”</p><p>“We brought back your horses,” Lord Babington said deciding to drink some whiskey.</p><p>“Not necessary, unless you were trying to escape the Heywood Farm.”</p><p>Alison looked at the two gentlemen then back at McKinley.  “Why would they need to escape the farm?”</p><p>McKinley gave them a blank look but was amused behind her cup of tea.  </p><p>Andrew let out a laugh.  “Probably all those kids would be my guess.  I would like to myself most of the time.”</p><p>“How is your invalid house guest handling all those rowdy children?”</p><p>“The doctor says Mr. Parker should be able to travel tomorrow or early the next day depending on when he would like to set out.”  Lord Babington said glancing at Crowe, then her.  “I wager he would rather leave sooner though if he could.”</p><p>McKinley looked at the gentlemen.  They are still looking for her help in that situation.</p><p>“Have you seen the Mallory House?”  Alison said to bring up conversation.</p><p>McKinley looked at her.  “I have not,” she said lightly.</p><p>“I think you’d be surprised,” Alison said happily.  McKinley knew she did not know that was the house where her and Kolton would had resided, so she said nothing.  Crowe noticed that she was subconsciously put her hand in her pocket.</p><p>“Is it finished then?”  McKinley asked looking at Alison and Andrew.</p><p>“I believe so.  I think Mr. Tillery was going to speak to papa about it tonight.”</p><p>McKinley snapped out of her sublime feeling.  “Well, I should go get a good look at it then.”  She glanced at the gentlemen.  “Are you going or were you heading into town?”<br/>Babington looked at Crowe.  “Going, I guess.”</p><p>The stable hands swap the gentlemen’s horses back to the Heywood’s horses while George got Orion saddled up for McKinley.  Andrew and Alison led the way to the Mallory House with Babington riding with them.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask who you were contemplating on killing?”  Crowe said glancing at her.  He realized that he rather missed the smooth gait of the other horse.</p><p>“My list was getting extensive Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“Perhaps, I could be of assistance.”</p><p>She glanced at him.  “Are you willing to dig your own hole?  Because that would conceivably save me some time.”</p><p>He laughed.  “And what did I do?”</p><p>She gave him a are you serious look.  She let out a huff.  “Actually, your friend Parker should be the first one to go.  If he had not got himself in a situation, then none of you would had ever shown up to Willingden and Mr. Craig would not have ever been in the position he found himself.”</p><p>“And what position is that?”</p><p>She looked at him.  “The kind to make my life miserable.”</p><p>“Misery does love company.”  Crowe commented as they arrived at Mallory House.</p><p>“And what do you know about misery?”  McKinley quipped as she got down off her horse.</p><p>Mr. Tillery stepped outside and greeted them.  “Visitors!  Welcome, welcome.”</p><p>McKinley looked at the house.  It looked beautiful.  She could not go in though.  While the others stepped inside for a tour McKinley opted to tour the garden instead.  She had not gotten far when she realized Crowe had followed her out there.</p><p>“Is there some reason you are trying to make my life miserable?”  She said once she looked up from skipping some stones into the pond.</p><p>“I thought you found me charming,” Crowe said with a tease.</p><p>“I do believe I said I found you annoying.”</p><p>“Charmingly annoying?”</p><p>“Is there a point to this conversation?”</p><p>“I like a girl that likes getting down to business.”</p><p>She gave him a blank look.  “I wasn’t aware we had business to discuss.”</p><p>“I still need your help with Parker and Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“I’m a little preoccupied at the moment.”  She went back to skipping rocks.</p><p>“Could you get unoccupied?”  He said smartly.  “I owe Parker a favor.”</p><p>She stopped throwing rocks and looked at him.  “Alright.  You have my undivided attention.  Just what is it that is so pressing?”  She said hauntingly.</p><p>Whatever it was, it was not what he found himself doing.</p><p>Francis Crowe, second son to Lord Eugene, the Marquis of Helmont, was kissing Miss McKinley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ode to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Crowe finds out his favor to Parker leads to an unexpectant twist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Ode to Love</p><p>The Heywood house was in an uproar and whatever it was, it was maddening, Sidney said to himself as he came back from a short walk to the nearby lake after his small lunch that he had taken with Mr. and Mrs. Heywood and some of the children.  Andrew and Alison were still out with Babington and Crowe wherever they had decided to take a jaunt to.</p><p>His side was feeling better, although he would not ever admit that the doctor might have gotten something right.  He had been in plenty of fights over the years.  He supposed that after he married Charlotte that he would be trading fighting in the club to the bedroom.  He actually blushed thinking about that.  The few times they had met with one another they had quite the verbal sparring.  While he may not have wanted to admit that her opinions might actually have some truth to it, at least there was one thing he could be certain of.  He would always win the bedroom fight.  Crowe did have the truth about that.  She would be a lively handful in bed.</p><p>Parker found himself under the gaze of another older gentleman as he approached the house.  “You must be Mr. Parker.”</p><p>Parker gave the man a polite smile with his curious glance.  “I am.”</p><p>“Mr. Tillery,” Mr. Tillery ducked his head.</p><p>“Ah, the local vicar.”</p><p>“Indeed I am.”  Parker was not sure if that was his way of being pleasant or if there was something else.  He could hear some commotion in the house.  “Perhaps, you care to stretch your legs just a bit more?”</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>Mr. Tillery laughed.  “Yes, well I am afraid I rather imposed on their good nature and informed them I would be attending dinner with them as well as Miss McKinley.”</p><p>“I thought you were here last night.”</p><p>Mr. Tillery gave Parker a grin.  “I was, but Miss McKinley was not feeling quite so sociable last night.”  Mr. Tillery took several steps down the lane towards a bridge.  “She’s like a daughter to me, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, I believe I heard she was to marry your late son.”</p><p>“Indeed, but as many in my calling would say we plan, God laughs.”  Sidney let out a small chuckle.  There was a truthful statement if he ever heard one.  He certainly did not ever plan on getting married.  “I understand your family is from Sanditon.”</p><p>“We are.  My brother Tom is somewhat of a town proprietor.  Have you been there?”</p><p>“No, but it would seem a visit is forth coming.”  Mr. Tillery paused glancing at Parker.  “I will be Miss McKinley’s chaperone until her wedding.”  He let out a sigh.  “It will at least give me a chance to speak with Mr. Hankins.  He is your local vicar is he not?”</p><p>“He is.  Are you familiar with him?”</p><p>“Yes, we took orders together.”  Parker’s face remain neutral.  “He will undoubtedly be delighted to hear a wedding will be taking place in Sanditon.  A society wedding in his little homely parish.”  Mr. Tillery let out a mock laugh.  “Forgive me.  Mr. Hankins and I have always been at odds.”</p><p>“I find that hard given your profession.”</p><p>“Yes, well deep down we are all human and all have fallacies.  A vicar is at much risk of falling short as anyone else.  He thinks me boastful and proud.  I think him prejudice and vain.  And I was.  Boastful that is.  My son was going to marry well connected and well Kolton would have plenty of parishes to choose from.  A young man, born with little, well he was going to have the best of everything and a lady that loved him to boot.  Kolton had wanted to live here, in Mallory House, and McKinley would be content.”</p><p>Sidney looked at the vicar who seemed to be trying to tell him something.</p><p>“Sometimes, we find that what we thought we couldn’t live without is not really what we needed or wanted.  McKinley would had found that out.  There is too much of her mother in her.”  Mr. Tillery took a deep breath.  “Well, I shall better be going.  I need to take care of a few things before tomorrow.  I hope you get some more rest Mr. Parker.  I do believe you will be needing it.”  And with that, Sidney watched the vicar walk off as if he was a man on a mission.</p><p>What in blazes is going on?  Parker thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>McKinley looked out the window of the study.  However, did she get herself in this predicament?  It was not like she had gone out and sought it (this time truthfully anyway).  A maid knocked on her door.  “Beatrice, make sure those letters get sent by express post.”  McKinley tilted her head towards the letter tray.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.  There is a Mr. Crowe here to see you.”</p><p>Of course, there is.  After Mr. Tillery’s sermon on propriety and all that nonsense, he had left her in the study at Mallory House.  “Good heavens child.  You must marry Mr. Crowe.  Between Mr. Craig’s belief that something happened in Tillery House and now in the garden at Mallory along with the handful of servants and the Heywood children, your reputation is good as tattered.”</p><p>“Albert.”  McKinley had not called him by his Christian name in two years.  “You are being overly dramatic.”</p><p>“I am not.  While I am sure the Heywood’s would keep your confidence just as surely as I, I cannot guarantee the same of the servants.  I am sure Doris is one of Mr. Craig’s many admirers.”  She gave him a look.  “I was saying it politely.”  He said through his teeth.  He let out a breath and he hit his hand on the desk.  “You know you are like family to me.  As such, I am going to treat you as such.  I have spoken with him.”</p><p>“A few days in his presence does not give you a look of his true character.”</p><p>“I am a vicar and have been much of my life.  Trust me, if there is anyone that can discern true character from a few meetings, it is I.  I realize that this is not how you envision your life but give it some time and you may find that underneath is far superior to what you could imagine.  Give him a chance McKinley.  An honest chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss McKinley?”  Beatrice asked again.</p><p>“Send him in, Beatrice.”</p><p>Mr. Crowe came in with a little trepidation.  When the vicar had come up on them, we will all hell had broken lose.  Parker should be glad that Mr. Hankins had the good sense of talking privately in Tom’s study and not start screaming like some wild banshee.  </p><p>“Well, this is a fine kettle of fish.”  She said pouring them both a drink.</p><p>“I happen to like fish.”  He smirked at her.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him.  “I bet you do.”</p><p>Was she baiting him or was he baiting her?  Worse yet, it was distracting him from what he really needed to be discussing.  “I am more than happy to discuss my preferences.”</p><p>She let out a small snort and leaned back in her chair.  She studied him.  If he wanted to dance so be it.  “Alright then.”</p><p>“Alright what?”</p><p>“You said you were happy to discuss your preferences, so let’s hear it.”  Mr. Crowe found himself flabbergasted.  “Cat got your tongue Mr. Crowe?”</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”  She had to be pulling his leg.  “You are a black sheep.”</p><p>She let out a breath.  “I spent a year on a sea voyage.  I can assure you I have heard quite a bit.”</p><p>He studied her.  “You may have heard quite a bit, but I doubt you have any practical knowledge.”</p><p>“Is that a question or a statement?”</p><p>It was his time to study her intently.  He let out a muffled laugh.  “Either way it wouldn’t matter.  The truth will be obvious,” he leaned slightly towards her, “on our wedding night.”</p><p>“I don’t recall saying I was going to marry you.”</p><p>“I don’t recall asking.”  Mr. Crowe took a moment.  “It would be ungentlemanly of me not to ask for your hand.  My name will give you some protection.  I may not be the heir, but the Marquis of Helmont is not someone that will be trifled with.”</p><p>McKinley leaned towards him.  “Why Mr. Crowe you are full of surprises, but I already knew that.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Of course, your brother has been attempting to court Miss Darcy, my childhood friend from Ramsgate.”</p><p>“Attempting?”</p><p>“Miss Darcy is my polar opposite.  She is very shy and not likely to go against her brother’s wishes for who he thinks she should marry.”</p><p>“Are you saying he doesn’t consider my brother a suitable suitor?”</p><p>“Mr. Darcy is likely to form an opinion not just on one person but of the entire family.”</p><p>“You are suggesting my behavior is likely to cause Felix not to have a chance to win her hand.”  He had not ever considered his behavior affecting Felix.  After all, Felix was going to be a marquis.</p><p>“Miss Darcy’s dowry ensures she does not have to marry for anything less than affection.”</p><p>“I can assure you my brother absolutely adores Miss Darcy.”  He did.  It was rather sickening.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.  Georgianna doesn’t need to find herself in a disagreeable situation.”</p><p>Mr. Crowe looked at her.  “You mean unlike yourself and Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“I have no idea on Charlotte’s situation is.  I cannot say I know Mr. Parker well enough to form an opinion on the matter.  All I have is what you have told me.  I do not have Charlotte’s side of the story.”</p><p>“Then, perhaps you should go to Sanditon and find out.  You know get the story straight from the horse’s mouth.”</p><p>“What an interesting turn of phrase.”  It was a stupid horse that had got her sent home.  She had lost a bet to Felix and was supposed to be retrieving said horse to gift to him.  She had not really minded knowing he hoped to offer it as a gift to Miss Darcy, who was an avid horsewoman.</p><p>“So, we are off to Sanditon?”  Crowe asked her.</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Do we not have plans to make?”</p><p>“Are you in a hurry?”</p><p>He gave her a look.  He did not necessarily want to be there when Mr. Craig finds out his quarry escaped.  “It would be best to procure a special license.”  His mother would be livid and undoubtedly not allow the marriage to take place.  “It is after all to protect your reputation.”</p><p>“Such a gentleman Crowe.”</p><p>“I believe under these circumstances you can call me Frank.”  He gave her a good gaze as she stood up to look out the window again.  “Usually, an engaged couple calls each other by their first names.”</p><p>Poor Mr. Crowe.  He had no idea on how his world was getting ready to go topsy turvy.</p><p>“You are already using my given name.”</p><p>“I am?  I thought your first name was Belle.”</p><p>She glanced at him and let out a sigh.  “Lady Annabelle McKinley Darling, daughter of Marcus Darling, the future Duke of Darlington, granddaughter to William Marcus, the current Duke of Darlington.  Lady Belle was my mother name, so the family just called me McKinley.  So, in this particular situation, Francis,” she teased, “I wager a special license would be best to protect your reputation.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Gale in Sanditon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our merry groups finds itself back in Sanditon.</p><p>Tom is delighted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Gale in Sanditon</p><p>There were two fine carriages heading back towards Sanditon the following day.  One containing three London dandies, followed closely by McKinley’s own carriage with McKinley, Alison, and Mr. Tillery.</p><p>“You are marrying Lady Darling?”  Parker asked in amazement.</p><p>“Why your mother is going to be thrilled,” Babington mused to the friends.  “I do believe there is no other heir, which means,”</p><p>“Bloody hell,”</p><p>“Well, he could entail it to a cousin, but there are ways that he could possibly entail it to you.”  Babington grinned at his friend.  “A Duke?  What shall we call you?”</p><p>“Should we start addressing you as Duke Crowe?  Duke of Crowe?  Duke Frank of Crowe?”  Parker mused out loud.</p><p>“Poor Felix.  Just think, you will be higher than him.  Your mother is going to faint.”</p><p>“The lot of you are giving me a headache.”  He miffed at them and tried to pretend to go back to sleep.  He was still reeling from dinner last night, or more specifically after dinner.  It had been decided that the wedding would be in Sanditon, well because Sanditon could benefit from it and Willingden was not necessarily her true home.  She invited Alison to come with her as well she needed a chaperone.  Mr. Tillery was not going to go to the dressmaker with her, although he would if he had to.  </p><p>Mr. Tillery had already decided he would accompany her because as her father was out to sea, she needed someone to stand up with her.  Crowe doubted that, but he left that up to her.  Mr. Tillery, McKinley, and himself were in Mr. Heywood’s study discussing those details when Mr. Tillery had stepped out for a moment.  Which had been long enough for Crowe to tease his future wife.  Tease was probably not the most accurate of statements.</p><p>She had been in a dress, only the second one of their acquaintance and he found it to be flattering compared to the one that she had borrowed from Charlotte’s wardrobe.  Too flattering and too tempting as she sat on Mr. Heywood’s settee.  They had gotten into a discussion again that had led to suggestive thoughts.  It was her fault that his hand had found its way underneath her dress along her legs to that delicate but sensitive spot.</p><p>He had only meant to kiss her.  They were engaged after all and she needed a good kiss.  However, that kiss led down her neck, to the tops of her breast and well, he was a man and he needed to prove that a marriage of convenience did not necessarily mean one devoid of pleasure or passion.  It did prove one point.  McKinley may have heard a lot on that ship, but she was far too tight not to be intact.  </p><p>He could not wait to have another opportunity to hear his name muttered in such a way that made his blood boil.  Had there not been a house full of children running up and down the stairs, he was certain things would had gone completely unrestrained.  She had not told him to stop and well, she had started it anyway.  She was the one that wanted to discuss preferences earlier that day.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably in the coach; glad Mr. Tillery was riding with the ladies.  He knew he would get enough cackling from his friends.  He did not need a lecture about propriety on top of it.</p><p>“Well Parker,” he heard Babington talking, “I guess at least all you need to do now is prove Charlotte isn’t marrying you because she has to.”</p><p>“She is marrying him because she has to.”  Crowe grumbled not being able to fall asleep and his own thoughts were leading him back down a slippery slope.  “How McKinley got Mr. Heywood to agree to giving you his blessing is still a mystery.”</p><p>“I thought that is what you were all discussing when you went to the study.”  Parker said giving Crowe a sly grin, knowing full well it had not been.  Crowe had come out of that room and gone for a walk after McKinley and Mr. Tillery left for the manor.  He looked like a man that needed a few moments of privacy.  Something unheard of with a house of eleven children which made Parker wonder how Mr. Heywood seem to find the time to have relations with his own wife.  Unless Mrs. Heywood got pregnant with a glance.  If so, Charlotte could find herself in a situation, no they would be finding themselves in a situation a lot sooner than either of them could anticipate.</p><p>The feeling was odd and if he examined his thoughts, delightfully entertaining.</p><p>“So, are they reading the banns in Sanditon?”</p><p>“We are marrying by special license.  The only banns to be read that I know of will be yours Parker.”</p><p>“You always didn’t like to lose.”  They let out a laugh.</p><p>“What about you Babington?  You have always been one to talk about settling down.  I can’t imagine your parents not giving you the lecture.”</p><p>“Oh, you know they are.  Lady Babington will probably be aghast when she finds out her son’s rakish friend has married a duke’s daughter.  She’ll probably be in Sanditon faster than you can shake a stick to see if she has any unwedded friends to introduce me to.”</p><p>“I can put in a good word for you,” Crowe crooned thinking of how to entice McKinley which did not help his current situation.  He was not sure he was going to make it a few days at the rate he was going.  He was feeling like a green boy out in society on his first year.  “Do you care for a lady that likes to wear breeches?  She might know someone.”</p><p>Another round of rowdy laughter filled the coach.  Babington smirked at his friends but looked out the window.  He was rather not willing to admit that he had found Miss Heywood, Alison that is, delightfully entertaining.  She was not as disdainful as McKinley or outspoken as Charlotte, but she did let out a few quips at him during their short acquaintance.  He hoped to get to know her away from her parents to see just what kind of lady she was.</p><p>Their first order of business upon their arrival was getting lodging situated for everyone.  Mr. Tillery had suggested that he would go find Mr. Hankins who as a vicar would certainly open his house for him and Miss McKinley.  The gentlemen should be able to find accommodations at the hotel and Miss Alison with her sister at Trafalgar House.</p><p>They arrived at Trafalgar House to find Tom in his study and the ladies had gone out to walk the children along the beach.</p><p>“Sidney!”  Tom greeted his brother warmly.</p><p>“Tom, let me introduce you to the others.  Mr. Albert Tillery, the vicar from Willingden.  Miss Alison Heywood and Lady McKinley of Darlington.  You know Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe, of course.”</p><p>“Welcome, welcome.  We are always glad to have new visitors in Sanditon.”</p><p>“Tom, we are hoping Miss Heywood may stay here in Trafalgar House with her sister.  Mr. Tillery is going to speak with Mr. Hankins about lodging for himself and Lady McKinley.”</p><p>“Nonsense, we can’t have Lady McKinley staying with the vicar.  I shall see if Lady Denham will be obliging.”</p><p>“It is no problem at all, Mr. Parker.  I can assure you.  Mr. Hankins will be satisfactory for us.”  Mr. Tillery announced.</p><p>“Well,” Tom looked a little loss for words, “if you say so.”</p><p>“I do.  It will be most convenient.  Will it not McKinley?”  Mr. Tillery poked her with a teasing look.</p><p>“It will?”  Tom was confused.</p><p>“Lady McKinley is getting married to Mr. Crowe.”  Sidney had to explain.</p><p>“She is?”  Tom looked at the young lady and then back to Mr. Crowe.  “That is wonderful news.  Oh, my goodness.”</p><p>“What’s the matter Tom?”</p><p>“The visitors for the wedding!”</p><p>McKinley laughed.  By the time, the ton could show up for her wedding, they would most likely be finding out they were at a wedding of Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood.  She glanced slyly over at Crowe.  She was not about to wait too long.  Not after last night.  “Well, I think I shall go find Charlotte.  Alison, do you care to come, or do you want to get settled first?”</p><p>“I shall like to see Charlotte.”</p><p>“Alright, care to lead the way Mr. Crowe?”  McKinley gave him a look that conveyed that there was something more than finding Charlotte Heywood on her mind.  Crowe was beginning to wonder if Parker could tell him where that private cove was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Perceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte is wishing for company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perceptions</p><p>Charlotte watched the children as they played in the water, reflecting on Georgiana and Otis relationship.  This of course led her to analyze her relationship with Mr. Parker.  Well, it was more of an acquaintance really.  What did she know of the man, besides his tenacity to swim naked in obviously not so private coves, scowl at ladies and generally did not care for her opinion.</p><p>Otis had been very attentive to Georgiana over his short courtship.  They had gone to have a picnic, despite Mrs. Griffiths insinuation that ladies did not have picnics, walks along the beach and a small excursion on the river, compliments of Mr. Graves who allowed them to borrow his small rowboat.  Of course, Otis had been a little forward with his attention to Georgiana.  He had made some remarks that Charlotte thought only a man should say to his fiancé, not that she would know.</p><p>Sidney had been gone less than a week and it seemed like he had been gone months.  The little communication Mary had received did not go far.  It did not help that Mr. Hankins seemed to be lurking around her all the time.  There was not a day that she did not observe him watching her.  She was being to wonder if she should say something to Mrs. Parker.</p><p>“Have you thought anymore about going to London, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Do you think there will be time?”</p><p>“Of course.  London is not so far away as that.  I’m sure you will enjoy visiting the sites there.”  Mary said with a smile.  “Perhaps, we can even get Sidney to escort us around a bit.”</p><p>“Will he not be too busy?”</p><p>“I’m sure Tom would be more than happy to have Sidney in London speaking of Sanditon.  I know the cricket match will be soon.  Perhaps, Sidney will be persuaded to invite his friends to come down for that.”</p><p>Charlotte reflected, probably the first time, about Mr. Parker’s friends.  She had thought Lord Babington would have asked her to dance, but he had chosen Miss Denham.  Just her brief experience with Miss Denham, Charlotte did not think Esther would think too highly of Mr. Parker’s friends since she considered him very unstable and unreliable.  </p><p>Now that she was engaged to the man, Charlotte wondered to what Miss Denham had been particularly referring to.  Mr. Crowe had seemed to be a pleasant fellow, a bit incline to flirt as she remembered she had to scoot her chair away from him back towards Mr. Parker at the pineapple lunch.  Her father had said that the bounds of propriety were flaunted and now she was beginning to see that.</p><p>Charlotte wished she had more understanding of proper society though.  She was quite sure her cousin would know better about the bounds of propriety.  All she could compare them to be the ones in Willingden, and while they did not run around like wild heathens-except her cousin-there was still a lot to disconcert.  Charlotte decided she would write to McKinley to see if she would be in London.</p><p>“Are you alright Charlotte?”  Mary asked.</p><p>Charlotte smiled at the lady.  “Oh, sorry Mary.  I was thinking about my cousin.  I was wondering if she was in London.  The last post my family received she had been in a port in France.”</p><p>“Is she traveling then?”</p><p>Charlotte grimace.  “She went to sea with her father.”</p><p>Mary gave her a shocking look.  “Her father took her on a sea voyage?”</p><p>“In a way,” Charlotte looked at Mary.  Perhaps, it was better not to divulged too much information about McKinley.  “I don’t know if they have returned or not.”</p><p>“Does she live in Willingden too?”</p><p>“She was there for a bit, but her family home is in Sussex.  Next to Alison, I am close to her.  She lost her mother a few years ago and her father is in his majesty’s navy.”  Charlotte reflected on McKinley and as if her imagination were able to project the image before her, she recognized three figures approaching them.  Alison, McKinley, and Mr. Crowe were all walking towards them.  Charlotte felt like she was dreaming as Alison and McKinley greeted her with a warm hug and a laugh.</p><p>“Alison!  I didn’t know you were coming,” Mary said looking at the lady who was just slightly younger than Charlotte.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. Parker.  I am sorry.  I hope it will not inconvenience you, but Mr. Parker, Mr. Sidney Parker that is, thought it would be no trouble at all about my arrival.”</p><p>Mary looked at them.  “Of course not, not at all.”  Mary looked at the other lady who was clearly being escorted by Mr. Crowe.  Where Alison looked very much like Charlotte, other than her amused expression, she did not see much of a relation with the other lady.</p><p>“Mary,” Charlotte interrupted the lady observation, “this is my cousin McKinley; well, I mean, Lady McKinley Darling.”  Mary’s face was full of surprise as she curtsey Lady Darling.</p><p>“Lady Darling, it is an honor.”</p><p>“Please, call me McKinley.  I’ve heard nothing but good things about you and your family through Alison.”  </p><p>Mary looked at Mr. Crowe.  “Good afternoon, Mr. Crowe.  Did Sidney return with you?  Is he well?”</p><p>“Yes, he was making lodging arrangements for us.  He is better than he was, Mrs. Parker.”  Crowe glanced over at Charlotte.  “He should be along shortly.”  He was and in fact, Lord Babington had accompanied him.</p><p>McKinley watched the interaction between Sidney and Charlotte.  Just because she had managed to get Mr. Heywood to consider Mr. Parker an eligible suitor for his daughter did not mean he did not have reservations about it.  McKinley was to observe and if it appeared that Charlotte was being coerced in anyway, Mr. Tillery and herself were to step in.<br/>The others were leading them back towards town while Mr. Crowe and herself were lagging.</p><p>“I am curious.  Just how did you get Mr. Heywood to agree to give his blessing?”</p><p>“What makes you think I am going to give out my secrets that easily Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“You mean Frank.  I know you remember,” his eyes lingered on her brazenly.  “If not, I shall be more than happy to remind you.”</p><p>McKinley glanced up at Crowe and glad she was walking, with plenty of people around.  He had a way of stirring her.  She could feel a slight heat on her cheeks.  “You are the devil Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>He grinned at her.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him.  “I believe you could benefit from some spiritual guidance.”  </p><p>“I do believe it was Mr. Tillery’s suggestion that got me, well us, in this situation.”</p><p>“I believe you got yourself in this situation.  You ate the apple so easily.”</p><p>“Ah, but you were so very tempting.”</p><p>McKinley lowered her eyes coyly.  “I haven’t even begun being tempting Frank.”  Crowe laughed out loud.</p><p>Charlotte heard Mr. Crowe laugh and she turned to find her cousin walking very intimately with him.  Charlotte looked at Sidney inquisitively.</p><p>Sidney smiled at her.  “It seems Mr. Crowe is very keen on your cousin.”</p><p>“I am beginning to see that.”</p><p>“They are to be married.”  Charlotte gave him a bewildered look.  “It is rather a long story I am sure you will be glad to discuss with her.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize Mr. Crowe was looking for a wife.”</p><p>Sidney gave her a devilish smile.  “I don’t think any of us were looking for a wife Charlotte.”  Charlotte slightly blushed at him using his name.</p><p>“Are you better?”</p><p>“I feel better.  The doctor was a little cautious on my injury near my kidney.  All is well.”</p><p>“And my father?”</p><p>He pulled out a letter.  “He gave me this to give to you.”  Sidney glanced up and saw Mr. Hankins not far off.  “Has Mr. Hankins been by?”</p><p>“Daily,” Charlotte said rolling her eyes.  “I am glad you are back.”  Sidney noticed there was some trepidation as she noticed Mr. Hankins.</p><p>Sidney placed his hand over hers which was resting on his arm and looked at her.  “So am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Vicar verses Vicar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte finds her sister and cousin have made the journey to Sanditon along with the return of Sidney Parker.</p><p>There are some perplexing times trying to figure out Mr. Hankins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vicar verses Vicar</p><p>“A moment, if you will, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Hankins said as the group approached and had intended to walk past.  Mr. Hankins also looked at Mr. Parker’s friends as they also escorted two young ladies.</p><p>Mary looked at Mr. Hankins.  “Perhaps Mr. Hankins this could wait until later, I am sure Miss Heywood is anxious to hear about her family in Willingden and our guests must be tired from their journey.”  Mr. Hankins turned his attention to the young ladies as well, looking for a proper introduction.  “Oh, Mr. Hankins, this is Miss Alison Heywood and their cousin, Lady McKinley Darling.”</p><p>Mr. Hankins took a small glance over Alison but focused on Lady Darling and her companion, Mr. Crowe.  He had heard quite a bit about Mr. Crowe from some of the hotel workers, primarily the owner’s daughters, Molly and Virginia.  Apparently, Mr. Crowe had a healthy appetite.</p><p>“You are Lady Darling?”  Mr. Hankins asked.</p><p>“I am,” McKinley gave the man a slightly perplexed look at his tone.</p><p>“The cousin from Willingden?”</p><p>“From Sussex actually.  My mother was Mrs. Heywood’s cousin.”</p><p>“I suppose you are here to fetch Miss Heywood back home.”</p><p>McKinley looked at Charlotte who was looking quite pale.  “Mr. Tillery and I are here at Mr. Heywood’s request.  If you will excuse us, Mr. Hankins, my cousin looks like she isn’t feeling too well.”  McKinley went to take Charlotte from Sidney and left the men there to deal with the vicar.</p><p>Sidney watched in slightly awe of McKinley as she gave an air of superiority towards the vicar and promptly put him back in place.  Charlotte did look pale now that McKinley had pointed out the obvious.  He wondered what had made her so, then glanced as Mr. Hankins watched her leave.  The look was a little creepy in his opinion.</p><p>“Mr. Hankins, what can I do for you?”  Sidney said bringing the vicar’s attention back to him and away from Charlotte.</p><p>Mr. Hankins looked at the two gentlemen standing next to Sidney.</p><p>“I believe we have business to discuss Mr. Parker.  And you have been absent for several days.”</p><p>“I am aware of that.  The doctor in Willingden had strongly advise me to bed rest.”  Sidney heard Mr. Hankins let out a snort as if he believed that story.  “Are you implying there was something else going on in Willingden?”</p><p>Mr. Hankins looked at Crowe.  “I just find it rather odd that you went to get Mr. Heywood’s blessing, but come back with Miss Heywood’s sister, cousin and another vicar.  The bans were not read, but you say Mr. Heywood gave you his blessing.”</p><p>Sidney clenched his jaw.  He could not remember a time when he wanted to punch a man of the cloth, but it would seem he very much wanted to now.  “I do have Mr. Heywood’s blessing.  As far as her sister and Mr. Tillery’s reason for being here, I am sure you will be privileged to know when it is time.”</p><p>“Well, I should very much like to speak with Mr. Tillery.  Shall you come by the parish tomorrow at noon?”</p><p>“Very well.”  Sidney said trying to relax his fist as he watched the man walk away.</p><p>“I’d say Parker.  I don’t think I really care for Mr. Hankins.”  Crowe said.  “One might have thought he was trying to goad you into punching him.”</p><p>“Yes, he did seem to be stirring you up a bit.  I wonder what happens if you were to hit the man.  Could he refuse to perform the ceremony?”</p><p>“I imagine he could.  He could also throw me into jail for disorderly conduct.”</p><p>“But why would he want to get you stirred up?”  Crowe said perplexed.  </p><p>“Yes, that is a particularly good question.  One we should figure out.”</p><p>“As long as it is over a bottle or two, I shall be glad to lend my analytical skills,” Babington said teasingly.</p><p>“Yes, let us go get something to wash down our throats.”  Crowe agreed.  Mr. Hankins was going to be a thorn in his side; he could just feel it.  Had Mr. Hankins had not arrived, perhaps he would have a moment with McKinley.  Instead, he would just have to imagine how tempting his fiancé was just going to be.</p><p> </p><p>McKinley sat next to the bed watching her cousin sleep.  Charlotte had made no absolute sense when they had returned to Trafalgar House.  Usually, Charlotte was pretty calm in situations.  </p><p>Alison looked at McKinley.  “What do you think is the matter with her?”</p><p>“Tired.  Stressed.  She could be sick.  I think it’s a good thing we came.”  McKinley grumbled to herself to silently thank Mr. Gaston who had rocked the boat.  “I’m going to go speak with Mrs. Parker.  I will check on her before I leave.”  She watched as Alison took up her needlework as she sat next to Charlotte.</p><p>McKinley looked around and found Mary in the nursery with the baby.   “How is Charlotte?”</p><p>“I cannot say I have ever seen her like this, but then again, I have not been in Willingden for a bit.  Has anything happened this week?”  McKinley sat next to Mary who was rocking the baby to sleep.</p><p>“She has been spending time with Miss Lambe.  She goes out for sea bathing in the mornings.  She works in Tom’s study, organizing paperwork.  Mr. Hankins stops by daily.”</p><p>McKinley gave her a confused look.  “Every day?  Why?”</p><p>“He wants to make sure she understands her responsibilities of a wife.”</p><p>“I don’t think that it is his place to explain things to her.”  The responsibility usually fell to the mother to explain those things to their daughters.  “Tell me, Mrs. Parker.  Was the vicar every alone with my cousin?”</p><p>Mary gave her a funny look.  “No, although there had been one time that I did come up on them unexpectantly.”  Mary hesitated.  “You aren’t implying,”</p><p>“I’ve been a lot of places Mrs. Parker.  Some of them unsavory.”  McKinley thought about one of the last ports she had visited with the men from the ship.  It had been very unsavory.  “I am just concerned for my cousin.  I do not know your vicar.  I know Mr. Tillery who is the vicar from Willingden.  Him, I would trust my life,” as evident since he had given her the idea that Mr. Crowe could be trusted to get her out of her little predicament, “but I have known him for a very long time.”</p><p>“Mr. Hankins is a little strange, but I don’t think he would do anything against his profession.”</p><p>McKinley gave her a slight smile.  “Well then let us just hope it is the anticipation of her Mr. Parker that has her exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Tillery walked around the parish, not far from Sanditon House.  It was a nice-looking building.  The caretaker, Mr. Rumus, was outside tending to the garden.</p><p>“Hello!  I was looking for Mr. Hankins,” Mr. Tillery announced as he came up towards the man.</p><p>“In town, doing his daily visits with his flock.”  Mr. Rumus took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow.  “Should be back shortly.”</p><p>“Good.  I saw a small bench nearby.  I shall enjoy a few moments to reflect.”  Mr. Tillery took out a small book of poems that his son always read.  He hoped he was doing what <br/>Kolton would had wanted him to do, looking after McKinley.  While he thought himself a good judge of character, he did not know much about the man.  He could only pray that between Mr. Gaston and Mr. Crowe, that Mr. Crowe was the better of two.</p><p>When Mr. Rumus said Mr. Hankins would be back shortly, Mr. Tillery laughed to himself after it had been a few hours before he spotted the man coming up the lane.  Mr. Rumus would make a good vicar-time in the world of spiritual guidance was something that shortly could mean hours.  If he remembered correctly, Mr. Hankins did love to hear himself talk.</p><p>Mr. Hankins stopped short as he spotted Mr. Tillery.  “Mr. Tillery, I had not expected to see you.”  He had combed the town looking for the man when Lady Darling had said he had come to Sanditon.  “Here, that is.”  </p><p>“I admit my journey here is a little unorthodox, but as Miss Heywood is a member of my flock, I thought it would be pertinent for me to see her.  Especially when her cousin had <br/>decided a visit would be beneficial.”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Darling.  I met her along with Miss Alison Heywood.  They were walking along the beach.”  Mr. Hankins studied Mr. Tillery.  “I have to say, she is not quite what I had expected at all.”</p><p>“Yes, well, Lady Darling is a conundrum.”  Mr. Tillery gave him a polite smile.  “Although, I have one small request for you.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes, as our trip was a little unexpectant, I was hoping to find lodging for myself and Lady Darling at the parish.”</p><p>Mr. Hankins’ eyes grew wide.  “You wish to stay here?”</p><p>“It would be a great honor would it not to have someone so well connected to stay in your humble abode?  It would only be for a few days.  She is to be married.”</p><p>“She is?”</p><p>“Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“She is marrying Mr. Crowe?”  Mr. Hankins looked at Mr. Tillery intently.  “Well, this is news.  I shall have the housekeeper get a couple of rooms ready.”</p><p>“You are most kind, Mr. Hankins.”</p><p>“Yes, well charity is a virtue of the Lord’s, is it not?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>The men walked into the small home next to the parish.  It would be comfortable Mr. Tillery felt and it would allow him to keep an eye on Mr. Hankins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte finds out Otis may not be who she thought he was</p><p>Mr. Hankins makes restrictions</p><p>Things don't go as plan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Talk</p><p>Charlotte awoke a short time later and found Alison sitting next to her bed.  “Alison?”</p><p>“How are you feeling?  You didn’t look so good.”</p><p>Charlotte sat up slowly.  “I think it’s just all been so overwhelming.”</p><p>“Overwhelming?”  Alison asked confused.</p><p>“Stressed.  I had no idea what was going on.  The last letter said that Sid-, Mr. Parker would be staying in Willingden due to doctor orders.  Mr. Hankins has been constantly asking me if I heard from him or talking to me about the virtues of a wife and then there’s the thing with Georgiana.”</p><p>“Georgiana?”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Parker’s ward.  A Miss Georgiana Lambe from Antigua.”</p><p>“He has a ward?”</p><p>“Yes, she is nineteen and is an heiress.”  Charlotte took the glass of water that Alison offered her.  “Mr. Molyneux has come from London to visit her and we have,” Charlotte looked up to see Sidney in the doorframe, “oh, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>Charlotte noticed a scowl on his face, a look she was familiar with in their short acquaintance.  “Excuse me.  I heard voices and thought to check on you.”  </p><p>“She is looking much better, is she not, Mr. Parker?”  Alison said looking between them.</p><p>“Yes.  I have something to attend to in town.  Excuse me.”  Sidney said leaving just as quickly as he arrived, leaving Charlotte confused about his shift in his attitude towards her, wondering what she did now.</p><p>“Is McKinley here?”</p><p>“She went for a walk after speaking with Mrs. Parker.  She is to marry Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“Why?”  Charlotte said wearily, hoping that her cousin was not being forced because Mr. Crowe had behaved in an ungentlemanly like manner.</p><p>Alison flushed thinking about their behavior from the dinner the first night, to the kiss outside Mallory House that she had seen from the window, and the stop they had to make when one of the drivers felt ill for a few moments.  McKinley had stepped into the woods to pick flowers, but when she emerged, Mr. Crowe had been with her and she had not seen him sneak off to start with.</p><p>“Alison?”  Charlotte asked again.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Charlotte.  They seem to enjoy each other’s company.”  Alison looked at Charlotte.  “What do you know of Mr. Parker’s friends?”</p><p>Charlotte looked at her sister.  “Well, I know they are from London.  They came down for the ball and then they stayed for a luncheon at Lady Denham’s house.”</p><p>“Lady Denham?”</p><p>“Yes, the grand lady of the town.  She will want to meet you.  Have Mary send a note to see if she would like for us to come by for tea this afternoon.”</p><p>“Do you think you feel strong enough?”</p><p>“Yes, I shall be.  I shall just rest just a bit more.”  Alison nodded to her sister and went downstairs to find Mary.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Tillery looked at Mr. Hankins.  “You expect them to attend counseling?”</p><p>“Of course.  I feel that it is best that couples do not rush into marriage based on lustful actions.  Do you not agree?  Otherwise, the wives find out that the gentleman have lost their interest in their spouse and have wandered towards the next shinny thing.”</p><p>“You are assuming that the feelings are superficial.”</p><p>Mr. Hankins gave him a blank look.  </p><p>“Tell me, Mr. Hankins, just what gives you the right to determine the feelings of those involved?”</p><p>“Are we not messengers of God, Mr. Tillery?  We have obligations to protect our sheep.”</p><p>“Lady Darling,”</p><p>“Is clearly being manipulated by feelings brought on by the experience of an older worldly man.  Anyone with eyes can see what is going on.”</p><p>“They have a special license,”</p><p>“And I have the final authority in Sanditon to make those decisions.  I’m sorry Mr. Tillery, but I will not marry them until I have full confidence,”</p><p>Mr. Tillery glared at Mr. Hankins.  Albert studied the man.  Of course, he knew what was going on between McKinley and Mr. Crowe.  She was not going to be a completely blushing bride by any stretch of the imagination, but she had a good head on her shoulders and would make a good wife.  While he did not disagree that Mr. Crowe did seem more interested in some of her finer attributes, he did not believe that he would not agree to put himself in a position to marry a girl even if there were rumors unless he fully intended to be a proper husband.</p><p>“Then, I shall inform Lady Darling that if she wishes to marry, she will need to make arrangements elsewhere.”  Mr. Tillery stood up.  “I will also make other quarter arrangements.”</p><p>“Now, you don’t need to be so hasty.”</p><p>“I think I do.  Excuse me.”  Mr. Tillery went to instruct the steward that their trunks will need to be reloaded on to the coach.  He left to find McKinley.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney strode into Mrs. Griffiths boarding house in a flurry.  He had heard the tail end of Alison speaking with Charlotte about Georgiana and Molyneux, and he immediately knew he needed to ensure the safety of his ward.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” Mrs. Griffiths said excitedly dropping her piece of biscuit next to her teacup.  “I did not realize you had returned.”</p><p>“Just a little while ago.  Where is Georgiana?”</p><p>“She is out on a walk.  She is with the Beaufort girls; she is quite safe.”  Sidney gave the woman a hard look.  He had just seen the Beaufort girls and Georgiana was not with him.</p><p>“I just seen the Beaufort ladies and she was not with them.  What is this about Mr. Molyneux?”</p><p>Mrs. Griffiths gave him a confused look.  “You must be mistaken, Mr. Parker.  She explicitly told me they were going to the modeiste and then for a walk along the sea cliffs.  She said Mr. Molyneux was your solicitor in London that was handling her inheritance.”</p><p>“Mr. Molyneux is a liar and gambler.  She is not to have any contact with him.”  Sidney said trying to contain his anger.  “I will go look for her on the sea cliffs.  Please be so kind as to search for her in town.”  Sidney stomped off, desperate to find his ward before anything bad could happen to her unattended.</p><p>As Sidney stormed off towards the sea cliffs, Mr. Hankins was arriving in town.  He went to speak with Mr. Parker, but Sidney blew right past him saying he did not have time to deal with him, making Mr. Hankins glad that he had the opportunity to delay the wedding even longer.  Mr. Parker clearly had a terrible anger which would not be a good thing for a wife.  He must make sure Miss Heywood understand the potential danger of being married to such a man.</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Hankins,” Mrs. Griffiths called out as she stepped out of the boarding house.</p><p>“Mrs. Griffiths,” he greeted her warmly.  “What seems to have distressed you?”  He was concerned by the look on the older lady’s face.</p><p>“It seems I have been misled about Mr. Molyneux’s behavior.  I must find Miss Lambe immediately.”</p><p>“I shall help you look for her.”  Mr. Hankins said as they worked together to comb through the various businesses looking for them.</p><p> </p><p>In the bluebell field not far from the river in Sanditon, Otis walked with Georgiana.  “There is one way we can be together, Georgiana.”  He said again, stronger.</p><p>“Otis, you know I cannot marry without Mr. Parker’s approval.”</p><p>Otis let out an angry breath.  “You know very well he will not give it, Georgiana.  We must runaway together.  It is the only way.”</p><p>Georgiana studied Otis who was clearly upset about her refusal again.  “It is only two years Otis.”</p><p>“Two years is too long Georgiana.”  He took her hand.  “I do not want to wait.  There is no one else that I love as much as I love you.  Please tell me you feel the same.”</p><p>Georgiana looked at Otis.  While she did enjoy Otis’ company, it did seem that whenever they were together, he only wanted to speak to her of her money or just other things that happened between men and women.  Charlotte had asked her things about Otis like what kind of books he read, what did he like to do, if he had wanted a family.  They were things that she had not asked him in all the times they had spent together, nor he of her.  She had laughed at Charlotte’s inquisitive nature, but as she talked to Charlotte, she did wonder how well she really knew Otis.  Charlotte had mentioned that even her dreadful guardian had asked her for her opinion of his family.  </p><p>“Georgiana?”  Otis said again looking hard at her, expecting the answer forthright.</p><p>“Otis, of course I love you, but there is still so much we do not know of each other.”</p><p>“It does not matter Georgiana.”</p><p>Georgiana gave him a perplexed look.  “How does it not matter Otis?  What if we are not suited?”</p><p>“Georgiana,” Otis said with force, “it will not matter, although it would be better if you agree that we should be married.”</p><p>Georgiana suddenly felt anxious at being alone with Otis, the look he had about him and the sound of horses nearby.  “Otis?”  Georgiana looked around.</p><p>“It will be alright.  You must trust me Georgiana.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was walking along the sea cliffs when he spotted the Heywood sisters heading back from Lady Denham’s.</p><p>“Mr. Parker?”  Charlotte said with concern looking at Sidney’s face.</p><p>“I cannot find Georgiana.  She was supposed to be with the Beaufort girls at the dressmakers.”</p><p>Charlotte paled a little.</p><p>“You know something.  What is it?”</p><p>“She mentions she was meeting with Mr. Molyneux near the river where the bluebells grow.  With your arrival, I had forgot.”</p><p>“You forgot!”  He said forcefully.</p><p>“Mr. Molyneux is a respectable gentleman,”</p><p>“He is a liar and a gambler.  He has debts all over London.  He is using her name to secure loans as if they were already married.”</p><p>“But why would he want to do that?”  Alison asked.</p><p>“She is an heiress with a hundred thousand pounds Alison.”  Charlotte was confused.  Did Mr. Molyneux really only care for Georgiana and her money?</p><p>“I must find her immediately.”  Sidney stormed off.  Charlotte hesitated but then ran after to catch up.  Alison followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Tillery found McKinley sitting with Mr. Crowe eating some lunch.  He did not particularly care to be the bearer of bad news.  Well, maybe not bad news, bur more of an inconvenience than anything.  They had a special license.  They could marry anywhere, well except for here as Mr. Hankins would only perform the rites if they met his counseling session with approval.  He knew McKinley better than that.  She was not about to let a vicar dictate to her and society rules.</p><p>“Mr. Tillery!”  Crowe said exuberantly.</p><p>“Mr. Crowe, Lady Darling.”  He sat down and nodded to the waitress to bring him a glass.  “I’m glad to find you together.”</p><p>“I bet you are,” McKinley mumbled jesting.</p><p>He laughed a little.  “Too shay.  I believe we need to see about making other arrangements for lodging.”</p><p>“Why?”  McKinley asked politely.</p><p>“Mr. Hankins and I have a difference of opinion.”</p><p>“On?”  Mr. Crowe was curious.</p><p>Mr. Tillery let out a sigh.  “The necessity of counseling before marriage between agreeable partners.”  McKinley gave him a look.  “I know, but he refuses to perform the rites and as it is his parish, I cannot override it.”</p><p>“So, we will need to go somewhere else?”  Crowe asked in disbelief.  “He’s refusing to perform rites even though we have a special license signed by the Archbishop.  Can he do that?”</p><p>“Apparently so Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“Either Mr. Hankins is incredibly stupid or very brave.”  McKinley said as she took a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidney goes to rescue Georgianna.  Babington reflects.  Alison finds herself in an unique position.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Re-reading my notes, I realized I left this off on a cliffhanger.</p><p>Bad Donna.  No cliffhangers for fans of Sanditon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rescue</p><p>Lord Babington was restless as he rode one of McKinley’s horses through the woods.  He had come to Sanditon in some small hope of finding a wife to settle down.  He did after all had an obligation to continue the family line.  He had enjoyed himself in Willingden.  Miss Heywood was a bit of a surprise.  She was not a simpleton like the ladies in London, who spent time spouting off latest gossip and talk excessively of fashion.  She did have some wit, which did not sting like that of Miss Denham.</p><p>Sidney had talked about taking the ladies to London before his marriage to Charlotte.  Crowe had planned on being married within days of their arrival in Sanditon.  He had laughed at him as it seemed he had gone from disparaging about having to get married (before he had met McKinley), to wanting to expedite the process as much as possible.  He had not been stupid, anyone with two eyes could see the looks that he had been giving McKinley after their little escapade from Willingden to Sanditon.  At least he was happy though.</p><p>This led him back to thinking about Miss Alison.  She would make a good wife.  He let out a chuckle as he swung down to walk the horse near the river to give it a drink.  Babington smiled.  If Miss Heywood would be his wife, he would then be a brother in law to Parker and some relation to Crowe.  He heard some lady refusing to do something as a man requested.  He ran off into the woods to lend assistance as he could heard Parker and the Heywood’s getting involved in the mix.</p><p>He arrived as Sidney had pulled Georgianna away from another gentleman and struck him with his fist.  That man had jumped on a horse which plowed over Babington as he made his escape.  He heard the Heywood’s as they rushed to his aid.  The horse had knocked him over, causing him to break his leg most grotesquely.  Alison had taken charge as Charlotte assisted in getting the blood flow stopped from his wound.</p><p>Fred Robinson and James Stringer came upon them as they had been fishing nearby when they heard the commotion.</p><p>“We need to get him back to town quick.”</p><p>Even though he was in pain, Babington was able to tell them about McKinley’s horse nearby.  James fetched the horse and rode towards town to notify and get the doctor, while Fred took off towards a nearby farm to retrieve a wagon.</p><p>The doctor arrived and agreeing that Babington needed to be moved, the gentlemen were able to get him loaded into the wagon and delivered to Trafalgar House, where the doctor reset the bone and with Alison’s assistance stitched up the wound.</p><p>They put Babington in one of the guest’s rooms upstairs, where Alison continued to be his nursemaid along with Charlotte.  Parker came back after ensuring Georgianna was safely back with Mrs. Griffith’s and finding Crowe nearby.  Mr. Tillery agreed to stay at Mrs. Griffith’s along with McKinley to keep an eye on Georgianna. </p><p>“How is he?”  Parker asked as his friend was sleeping.</p><p>“He stirred a little, but thankfully we were all nearby.  What a terrifying situation.”  Alison said thinking of the possibility that Babington could had gotten hurt and no one would had known that he was laying there with that injury.  She managed to keep her composure together in front of the gentlemen.</p><p>“Well, we shall be happy to sit with him if you ladies want to go rest or check up on Miss Lambe.”  Parker said looking at Charlotte reassuringly.  Charlotte took Alison and they decided to check on Georgianna and then come back to take a bit of a rest.</p><p>Crowe sat in the chair by the window.  “Well, Sanditon has become quite livelier since my last visit.”  He said with a chuckle.  “Have you heard Mr. Hankins is refusing to perform marriage rites for McKinley and me?”</p><p>“What?”  Sidney said harsh.  “Why not?”</p><p>“Something about my bad influence.”</p><p>“You are a bad influence,” Sidney said with a chuckle.  “Just ask Babbers.”</p><p>“He’s asleep.”</p><p>“Is he?”  Sidney said inquisitively.  “I rather believe he wanted to let Miss Heywood believe he was asleep while she held his hand.”  He said with a little laugh.  </p><p>“How did you know?”  Babington said opening his eyes.</p><p>“You were always terrible at pretending to be asleep,” Sidney said remembering all the time they would get yelled at when they were together and tried to sneak back in and looking like they had been sleeping.  “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Horrible,” Babington muttered.</p><p>“Well, on the bright side, you have a very attentive nurse,” Crowe crooned from across the room.  “Although, I do believe I should lecture you about misleading my fiancé’s cousin.”</p><p>Sidney murmured something in agreement.  “And my future sister-in-law.”</p><p>Babington chuckled.  “Oh good grief, can’t you leave a dying man in peace?”</p><p>“You aren’t going to die.  It’s just a scratch.  I think you should walk it off.”  Crowe quipped.</p><p>“He could had died.”  Sidney said adding to it.  “To think, his entire estate going to Cousin Dewey.”  It was actually Cousin Andrew Armstrong, but he was in the militia and during his training, he had returned to the barracks drunk and passed outside one night, hence the nickname Dewey.  He was rather the family embarrassment which is why the family had paid for his commission to send him away from the limelight.</p><p>“Over my dead body,” Babington mumbled, getting some laughs from his friends.</p><p>“Well, then.”  Sidney said with a grin and Crowe chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies made their way to Mrs. Griffiths’ boarding house and made their way to Georgianna.  McKinley was sitting near the window when the ladies come in.  Charlotte made her way to comfort Georgianna while McKinley got up to look at Alison and Charlotte.</p><p>“Are you alright?”  McKinley asked her cousins.</p><p>“We are.  Thankfully, Mr. Parker and Lord Babington had been close by,” Alison said, still shaken up from the ordeal.</p><p>“And Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson who were able to get the doctor and wagon quickly.”  Charlotte added, glancing at Alison.</p><p>McKinley overlooked Alison.  “How bad is Babington?”</p><p>“Dr. Fuchs was able to reset his leg, but it looked pretty bad.  The bone broke the skin.”</p><p>“Those are nasty,” McKinley said thinking about the one she had seen on the ship with her father.  “I guess he’ll be staying here for a bit.”</p><p>Alison gave McKinley a perplexed look.  “He will?”</p><p>“Of course, especially if it’s his leg.”  She glanced at Charlotte.  “Probably will require someone to keep him busy or entertained.  I can’t imagine Parker or Crowe sitting there all<br/>
day.”</p><p>“Why would he need someone to sit with him?”  Alison asked.</p><p>McKinley laughed.  “A man like Babington will probably go stir crazy not being able to get out of bed.”</p><p>“I’m sure Dr. Fuchs has someone,” Charlotte said.</p><p>McKinley shrugged.  “Maybe.”  She glanced at towards Alison.  “Or if he’s already staying at Trafalgar House, then perhaps Mary can.”</p><p>Charlotte laughed.  “Mary is too busy with the children.”</p><p>“I could probably do it.”  Alison said quietly.  “I mean it can’t be that hard to sit there.  I obviously can’t be there all the time.”</p><p>McKinley gave Charlotte a sneaky grin.  “I think that would be a great idea, Alison.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little blossoming...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up, we are taking the Sanditon Flyer to London...where our ladies run into an old acquaintance of Mr. Sidney Parker.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Patient</p><p>Alison let out a growl at the patient.  “You are a terrible patient,” she said at him as Lord Babington kept fidgeting in the bed.  “You need to sit still, or you will complicate the healing.”</p><p>“I don’t care to be sitting like a bump on a log,” Babington returned grumpily back towards her.  He was only on day two of his bed confinement and people would think he had been in it for months.  “I need to be doing something.”</p><p>“Would you care to learn how to sew?”</p><p>Babington let out a chuckle.  “I’m not a woman!”</p><p>“You are complaining like one!”</p><p>Sidney knocked on the door and gave Babington an inquisitive look.  “Are you berating your nurse again Babington?”  Babington glared at him.  “Miss Heywood, perhaps you would care to get some fresh air?  I will keep Babington tied down while you are away.”</p><p>Alison glanced at him.  “Fresh air and bracing exercise would be preferable than to be sitting in here with his majesty!”  She said as she stomped off, not bothering to look back.</p><p>“Well, you really have done it now.  You haven’t realized what a terrible temper those Heywood ladies have.”</p><p>“She was all sweet and polite in Willingden.  I don’t know who she is,” Babington said as he leaned back against the pillows.</p><p>Sidney grinned at him.  “Have you thought of the possibility that she might like you?”  Babington gave him a look.  </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.  She has not given any indication of such a notion.”</p><p>“You mean other than holding your hand?”  Sidney gave him a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“She was caught up in the moment, that was all.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.  She’s not falling all over herself for your charm and you can’t figure out what to do.”  Sidney said with a snicker.</p><p>“Nothing I say seems to make a difference, but I find I enjoy her presence more than any of the simpletons in London.”</p><p>“Then why do you keep trying to goad her?”</p><p>Babington let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  “I don’t like looking helpless.”</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s not very manly.  I should know, I have been in the same spot, although I may have been a little luckier.  On the flip side though, maybe Miss Heywood could give you a sponge bath.”  Sidney said with a snicker as Babington gave him a glare.</p><p>“You sound like Crowe.  Where is the devil?”</p><p>“Ah, apparently Mr. Hankins is having a change of heart after hearing about the heroics of his friends in the aide of Miss Lambe.  They are making wedding arrangements.”</p><p>Babington rolled his eyes.  “Great, something else I will miss being in this bed.”</p><p>“Well, maybe I can work out something else out with the wedding night,” Crowe crooned as he entered the room.  “Now, what is this I hear that his majesty is giving Miss Heywood grief?”</p><p>“Not you too,” Babington said, and his friends laughed.</p><p>“I have to say Mr. Hankins has turned out to be a very agreeable vicar.  Maybe you should break more bones Babington.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m paying for spending all the time hanging out with the lot of you.”</p><p>“Well, the devil deceives the just man,” Mr. Hankins appeared in the door.  “Lady Darling suggested that you could use some spiritual guidance during this stay.”</p><p>“Lady Darling?”</p><p>Mr. Hankins smiled.  “Yes, I spotted Miss Heywoods with Lady Darling as they walked to the sea cliffs.  Lady Darling talked about how an acquaintance of hers had a similar break <br/>on a ship and in his agony, the man had gone off the deep end.  He apparently jumped off the ship.”</p><p>“I’m not a ship.”  Babington retorted.</p><p>“I do believe she was speaking metaphorically.”</p><p>“What ship would he be on?”  Parker asked.</p><p>“Why, we are all on the same ship, Mr. Parker.  We must steer our ship towards the light so that we do not run aground into the rocks and be cast aside and thrown into the fire.”  <br/>Parker glanced at Crowe as Mr. Hankins was thinking about his sermon.  Mr. Hankins let out a sigh.  “Oh, I came by because we need to confirm the date for your own wedding, Mr. Parker.  It seems not long after that I will be marrying Mrs. Griffiths.”</p><p>Crowe frowned.  “So, we are all on the same love boat?”  He asked holding back a snicker.  “And the lighthouse would be our future wife?”</p><p>Mr. Hankins smiled at Mr. Crowe.  “Ah, splendid, Mr. Crowe.  I had not thought you were paying any attention in our little talks, but clearly now I see you were.  Yes, it seems you and Lady Darling are of the same mindset.”</p><p>Babington coughed to hide the snort.  The only thing on their minds had nothing to do with the wedding but the wedding night, if they were even going to make it till then.  Mr. Hankins stayed for just a little while longer then excused himself as he was expected to have dinner with the Beauforts and Mrs. Griffiths.</p><p>“Well, are you leaving me too?”  Babington asked his friends who sat with him all day.  </p><p>“I am going with the ladies to London.  McKinley is introducing me to her grandparents.”  Crowe said with a grin.  “We plan on returning in a couple of days.”</p><p>“I’ll be here, but if you expect me to hold your hand and wear a dress, you are going to be sadly disappointed.”  Sidney said with a little chuckle.  Sidney and Crowe left him to rest a bit before Alison would bring him a dinner tray.</p><p>Babington reflected on the last two days with Alison.  The first day he had kept her at bay when he tried to avoid taking the medicine the doctor prescribed to help him sleep which was probably why he was so much more a bear today.  He did not feel good, he hated being in bed (unable to function, just to clarify), and well he felt helpless.  It was not a situation he found himself in often.  His own mother had told him he was horrible when he even had the slightest of a cold.  It was one of the reasons why he never overindulged in drinking.  Parker’s behavior after the cove incident and a night of drinking would look mild compared to his own reaction.  He was not a pleasant, peaceful, or loving drunk.  <br/>No, Babington like to fight when he was drunk.  He had gotten into a few scrapes at Eton.  One he had overestimated his ability (again not in full thinking capacity), and had Parker not been there, he was sure he would not had survived that fight.  He made a vow not to lose control like that.  He was worried if he took the medicine, he might go down a rabbit hole that he did not want Alison, let alone anyone else to see.</p><p>A knock at the door and he saw Alison standing in the doorway slightly nervous.  “Are you ready to eat, Lord Babington?</p><p>“Will you come in for a moment, Miss Heywood?”  Babington asked politely.  She stepped in after a moment.  He let out a small sigh.  “I need to apologize for my behavior earlier.  I will attempt to be a better patient in the future.”  He said with a slight smirk at the end.</p><p>Alison stood still for a minute then raised her eyebrow.  “Attempt being the operative key word?”</p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment then laughed together.</p><p>“Yes, precisely!”  He said with a little bit of cheer.  “Will you join me for a bit?”</p><p>“I suppose.”  Alison left to go get the tray and Babington smiled to himself.  There was a little bit of hope left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Glam and Posh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowe has a frank talk with McKinley's grandfather.</p><p>The ladies take a ride through Hyde Park and get closely examined from society.</p><p>Mr. Molyneux makes a suggestion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glam &amp; Posh</p><p>McKinley sat next to Crowe as the carriage headed back to London.  The Heywoods were too busy talking about their first trip to London to say anything about the sly hand holding going on in the carriage or the fact they may had been sitting a little too close.  </p><p>Charlotte and Alison grilled McKinley and Crowe for information as something as droll, as where they were staying, to where and what makes one modiste better than another, the gardens and parks, the museums, theater, and tea rooms.</p><p>Mr. Crowe groaned a few times, teasingly, about being stuck in a carriage for hours with three charming but irritating young ladies.  Mr. Crowe took a deep breath as the carriage pulled up to the Darling Estate.  He had not ever been there, but not because he had not ever been invited.  He just knew there were some places even he did not dare to show up to carouse, drink, and make an arse of himself.  He almost wished he had a few years ago, then maybe he would had met McKinley sooner, but there was no going back and changing the past.</p><p>He glanced up at the grand house, which dwarf the house of his parents by comparison.</p><p>“Nervous?”  McKinley said with a little humor as she took Mr. Crowe’s arm.</p><p>“I would tell you, but I’m pretty sure you would make fun of me.”</p><p>She smirked at him.   “Do not worry, Lord Darling’s eyesight is not as good as it once was.  He won’t be calling you out to a duel.”</p><p>“Why does that not make me feel any better?”</p><p>She lowered her voice.  “I can fix that.”  She gave him a little wink as they were announced.</p><p>Mr. Crowe had not ever met Lord Darling, but he was not what he was expecting.  Lord and Lady Darling were supposed to be her grandparents.  Instead, they looked to be younger than Lady Denham.</p><p>“McKinley!  Home finally.”  Lord Darling said warmly as he took her from Crowe to give her a hug, followed by Lady Darling.</p><p>“May I present Mr. Francis Crowe, Miss Charlotte Heywood and Miss Alison Heywood.”  She said politely.  “These lovely people are my grandparents, Lord William Marcus Darling and Lady Margaret Darling, the Duke and Duchess of Darlington.”</p><p>“Please come in and sit down.  Would you care for some tea ladies?”  Lady Margaret asked nodding to the maid to send for a tray.</p><p>“Mr. Crowe, shall we step into the study and give the ladies a moment?”  Of course, it really was not a question, but more of a statement.  Crowe looked at McKinley and she gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>Lady Darling was surprised to find that Miss Charlotte and her granddaughter were both getting married.  She looked at Miss Alison.  “And you my dear?  It seems quite a trend is going on.  I would not recommend another time being a bridesmaid,” Margaret said with a little laugh.  “Three times a bridesmaid, never a bride.”</p><p>“Oh, Nana, you know that is just an old wife’s tale.”  McKinley quipped at her but in a teasing way.</p><p>“Of course, I’m teasing.”  She said looking at the young ladies.  “My goodness, did your mother not ever tease you?”</p><p>“I’m afraid our mother was more of the disciplinary in our house.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.  McKinley tells me there are another nine children in the house?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”  Charlotte answered.</p><p>Lady Darling clapped her hands.  “Delightful.”  Charlotte looked at McKinley who only shook her head.  Lady Darling turned to McKinley.  “So, just how many grandchildren do you suspect William, and I will have?”</p><p>McKinley let out a sigh.  “Nana.  I haven’t even gotten married yet.”</p><p>“Well, the young man is clearly besotted with you and it’s been my experience,”</p><p>“Nana!”</p><p>“What?  Do not pretend to be all missish now.  You do not have a mother here and well; I suspect Mrs. Heywood did not exactly let you know what to expect either.  Besides, your governess was a relative of theirs, so it’s not like we aren’t all family here.”</p><p>“We will keep that in mind if we um, decide we have questions.”</p><p>Margaret let out a sigh.  “Very well.  Shall we discuss how long you will be in town and what you ladies would like to absolutely like to see or do while you are here?”</p><p>It was decided that this afternoon they would take a ride through Hyde Park, stop at the modiste and bookstore.  Tomorrow, they would go to the museums, tea shops and attend a show at the theater.  The following day, they would attend Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.</p><p>“Well, I shall have Hannah show you to your rooms where you can rest up a bit and change.”  Hannah took the Heywood’s upstairs while McKinley waited for Crowe to escape from the confines of her grandfather, who was no doubt going over her marital contract.</p><p>Mr. Crowe came out of her grandfather’s study rather sobered as he glanced at her.  He glanced at her and she gave him an inquisitive look.</p><p>“What is the matter Mr. Crowe?”  She asked as she lead him out towards the stables where they could speak more freely.</p><p>“I had not expected such a frank discussion and quite frankly, I was a little unprepared.”  McKinley let out a giggle.  “You knew?”  He said squinting his eyes at her.  “You are going to cause me to die early.”</p><p>“Oh, I hope not Mr. Crowe.  I have yet to start trouble for you.  It is way too early for you to be discussing your demise prematurely.”  It seemed McKinley, if she married someone they approved, would assume after the death of her father, would assume the role of natural son thus making Francis Crowe, second son of the Marquis of Helmont, the third in line for the title of Duke of Darlington.  </p><p>Lord Darling had grilled Crowe on how he became acquainted with McKinley and he warned him not to leave anything out.  He took a deep breath and told him everything, nervously when he added a few extra statements on the end when the man just stared at him and it felt like Lord Darling was piercing all the way to his soul.  Lord Darling said nothing, got up, poured himself a drink, drank it, then poured another and gave an extra to Crowe.</p><p>“I appreciate honesty above all else.”  Lord Darling simply said.  “Treat my granddaughter as you would want your own daughter treated Mr. Crowe, and we will get along fabulously.”</p><p>“You weren’t honestly worried he would refuse, would you?”</p><p>“I do not exactly have the greatest of reputations in London.”  No one ever took him seriously because well, his father did not, thus it all rolled downhill.  He was not the golden child.  Now it seemed the ugly duckling had turned into a beautiful swan.  Once they were married, he would become Lord Francis Crow, Marquis of McKinley Hollow, until her father took over Darlington and then he would assume all his property and then eventually (if he survived long enough), Duke of Darlington.</p><p>McKinley reached up and touched his cheek gently.  “Well then, we are two peas in a pod Francis.”  She said quietly and tenderly.</p><p>Crowe was taken back at her rather tender moment.  He raised her hands to his lips.  “That we are, McKinley.”  He gave her a quick kiss and told her he would see her this evening for dinner, but in the meantime, he had some errands and business that he needed to take care of.</p><p>McKinley walked back into the house.  William stood by the door.  “Well, it seems my darling, you have found a diamond in the rough.”</p><p>“Yes, I hope he is sparkly tomorrow.  I intend to parade him around like my prized horse.”</p><p>“My dear, I believe the both of you will be strutting around like peacocks and making a spectacle of yourselves.”</p><p>“Well then, I shall go see if Nana has any peacock feathers for my hair.  If not, I will make sure to get some and start a new trend.”  She said giggling as she went upstairs to see if the ladies were getting ready for their ride through the park.</p><p>Lady Darling gave the ladies a looksee over before they climbed the stairs down.  “I don’t want to think I’m being judgmental, but I just want to ensure my flowers are looking their best.”</p><p>“Nana, we aren’t flowers.  We are peacocks in a sea of swans.  We aren’t going to blend in, so don’t try to make us.”</p><p>Margaret chuckled and let out a little sigh.  “Oh, very well.  Be a peacock.”  She smiled at them.  “The Darlings never cared much for swans anyway.”  She shewed them into the open carriage.  “Nice and easy, Thomas,” she said to the driver.  “I want to make sure my peacocks are displayed properly into town.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”  He replied instantly with a smile.  Once the carriage made its way to Hyde Park, there was no way not to go easy.  It seemed everyone wanted to know just who was riding in the carriage of Lady Darling.  Lady Darling made sure she introduced them to everyone she knew.  She also had two subtle signals.  One meaning the person or group were considered friends, the other meant not so much.  She had explained it to them as they rode to the park.</p><p>“Now, as new ladies into the society, everyone will want to know everything.  Do not assume (she directed this more to the Heywoods) that everyone that acts friendly, is friendly.  Some are sizing you up for competition in the meat market; I mean marriage market.”  She let out a little giggle at her slip up.  “Some will want to know how well you are connected to us, and as such try to use that connection to ladder up.  Some will want information so they can use it somehow against you.”<br/>She took a breath.  “For example, I am sure Lady Denham wanted to know about your family.”</p><p>“Yes, I told her he owns a small farm in Willingden.”</p><p>Lady Darling blinked at her and chuckled.  “Yes, well, do not use adjectives like that to describe your home.  Instead, say something like my father has a variety of investments in Willingden.  This way you just do not limit yourself to one thing.  If you say you farm, many here will imagine either fields of hay or livestock.  But you have told me you have tenants and cottages as well?  Certainly, they do not all have the same thing.”</p><p>“They do not, ma’am.”</p><p>“See, very well.  Now, if someone asks you a direct question, say what the value of those investments is, you politely say, my father handles all the particulars of the estate; I only handle a portion of the accounts.  Whether or not that is true, they do not know, nor do they really need to know.  Only someone that marries into the family will truly need to know that information, instead of the gossip mongers.  Lastly, if someone asks you a question that you don’t want to answer or you don’t know the answer; you answer your question with your own question and answer that question.”</p><p>Charlotte gave her a frown.</p><p>Margaret looked at McKinley.  “What can you tell me about Mr. Crowe?”</p><p>“Is Lord Darling happy with Mr. Crowe as his granddaughter’s fiancé?  Yes, yes he is.”  McKinley gave her a smirk.</p><p>McKinley looked at Charlotte and smirked.  “What can you tell me about the cove?”</p><p>Charlotte flushed but played along.  “Are there coves to which one can also swim in Sanditon?  Yes, there are multiple coves.”</p><p>“Very good.  Now, chin up ladies.  We are getting ready to swim in shark invested waters.  Most will leave us alone once they find out we are not on the market,” she looked at Alison, “present company excluded, but while I am sure a few will be heartbroken Mr. Crowe is not available I would wager Mr. Sidney Parker was a high commodity even if he is or was very moody.  Some women I suppose like that in a man,” McKinley teased, “I prefer someone witty.”</p><p>“Sober would be nice,” Margaret mumbled.</p><p>“Not to worry Nana, I intend to keep Mr. Crowe hard at work; he won’t have that much leisure time.”  McKinley smirked and shook her shoulders back and forth as if she were fluffing out her feathers.</p><p>“Heaven help that man.”  Nana mumbled towards her granddaughter.</p><p>Thomas slowly navigated through the passageway as Lady Darling acknowledge or introduced various people.</p><p>“I don’t know how I will ever remember everybody,” Charlotte said.</p><p>“No worries, there are tricks and you only need to know the ones you really want to know.”</p><p>Up ahead a very posh carriage was parked as a very elegant lady was helped by the driver, along with her friends.</p><p>“Who is that nana?”</p><p>“Oh, well, I really can’t say, but there is Lady Worchester would know.”  She directed Thomas to let them out so they could walk for a bit.</p><p>“Susan,” Margaret said as she approached and greeted her personally.  “You remember my granddaughter, Lady Annabelle McKinley Darling.”  McKinley gave her a deep curtsey.  “Her cousins, Miss Charlotte Heywood and Miss Alison Heywood of Willingden.  Ladies, this is Lady Worchester.”</p><p>“It is very nice to meet you,” Susan said after the lady’s curtsey.  “What brings you to London?”</p><p>Margaret laughed.  “Oh, you haven’t heard.  Let me tell you the news.  McKinley is getting married to a Mr. Francis Crowe.  He is the second son of Viscount of Helmont.  Miss Charlotte Heywood is also getting married to an exceptionally good friend of his, Mr. Sidney Parker, of Sanditon.”</p><p>“Well, this is the news you have been keeping from me.”  She smiled at Margaret.  Susan turned towards the ladies.  “So, you are in town shopping for your trousseau?”</p><p>“We are my lady.”</p><p>“This is exciting!  Well Miss Alison, they say good news comes in threes.  Perhaps one of those gentlemen has an eligible friend.”  Alison flushed slightly.</p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p>Susan laughed.  “Ah, love is like an affliction, like the measles.  You just can’t help who you fall in love with.”  She looked at McKinley.  “Especially, a gentleman like Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“Well, I happen to find his sense of humor very delightful,” McKinley mumbled knowing Susan was teasing her.</p><p>“Susan, who is the new lady over there?”  Margaret asked quietly.</p><p>“Mrs. Eliza Campion, a widow.  A very wealthy widow who apparently is on the search for husband.”</p><p>“If one is that wealthy, why would one want to be in want of a husband?”  Alison asked bravely.</p><p>“Ah, good question, Miss Heywood,” Susan replied.  “Oh, she appears to be heading our way.”</p><p>Mrs. Collins walked over with Mrs. Campion and her friends.  “Oh, Lady Worchester.  May I introduce Mrs. Eliza Campion, Miss Bingley, Miss Kitty Bennett, and Mrs. Wickham.  Ladies, Lady Worchester.  They so wanted to meet you and Lady Darling, of course.”</p><p>“Good afternoon,” Susan said politely.  “May I introduce Lady Darling, Lady Annabelle Darling, Miss Charlotte Heywood and Miss Alison Heywood.”</p><p>“It is a lovely day to be in the park,” Eliza said looking at the new ladies.  “Is it not?”</p><p>“It is,” Charlotte replied politely.</p><p>“Are you looking for someone,” Mrs. Campion noticed McKinley looking around and asked her directly.</p><p>“Oh, I was looking for peacocks.”</p><p>“Peacocks?”</p><p>McKinley smiled at her but instantly had not cared for the way Eliza was sizing them up.  “Yes, I heard there were a few in the park.”</p><p>Eliza laughed.  “I believe you have miss informed Lady Darling.”</p><p>McKinley contradicted her.  “No, I’m pretty sure there are some here.”  She spotted Lord Jennings approaching.  “Ah, there is one there now.  Come Charlotte and Alison.  I want to <br/>introduce you to some people.”  McKinley gave Eliza a short curtsey and took her friends to a group of young lords nearby.  She heard a slight gruff from Eliza as she walked away.</p><p>As soon as they got a bit away, she looked at them.  “Sorry, but I didn’t care for how Mrs. Campion was looking at us.”</p><p>“I didn’t care for it much either,” Charlotte agreed.</p><p>McKinley smiled at Lord Jennings as they approached them.  “Jester.”  She said with a grin.</p><p>“McKinley!  I didn’t know you were here, although I heard a rumor.”</p><p>“Of course, you did.”  She said with a smirk.  “May I introduce you to my cousins from Willingden.  Miss Charlotte and Alison Heywood.  Ladies, this is Lord Jester Jennings.  He too is a cousin, and he owns the London theater.”</p><p>“Ladies,” he said with flourish as he bowed and kiss each one’s hand.  “These are my good friends, Lord Harrison, Lord Dutton and Mr. Molyneux.  Gentlemen, Lady Annabelle Darling.”</p><p>“So, what have you heard?”  McKinley asked Jester.</p><p>“Something about you returning from a little sea adventure.”  He said with a smirk.  He looked at his friends.  “Gentlemen, I shall warn you now, if Lady Darling comes to ask for a favor, make sure you run for the hills!”</p><p>“Jester!  That is not nice,” McKinley said with gruff but laughed.</p><p>“I shall like to hear this story,” Lord Harrison inquired.</p><p>“Ah, my dear cousin asked me,”</p><p>“Jester!”</p><p>“Sorry ol’ chap.  State secrets you know.  But truly, do run for the hills.”  Jester said smiling.</p><p>They made small talk with the gentlemen, they asked about Willingden and following that Sanditon.</p><p>“Well, I can’t say I ever heard about Sanditon,” Lord Harrison remarked.  “I have heard plenty about Bath and Brighton though.”</p><p>“Everyone has,” Lord Dutton remarked.  He looked at the Heywoods.  “If this Parker fellow is truly trying to stimulate economic growth, he will need to do a much better at advertising.”</p><p>“He would do better to have someone in the ton making the recommendation.  Did I not see you with Lady Worchester?”  Mr. Molyneux asked.  “She is the force to be reckoned with.  I imagine one good word from her, and your town would be overrun with visitors.”  Charlotte glanced back at the lady she had just met.  Tom had said he was looking for visitors.  However, he had not come up with a way to attract those visitors.</p><p>They continued to make conversation and then excused themselves to head back to Lady Darling after the departure of Mrs. Campion and her friends.</p><p>Lady Darling looked at McKinley.  “Well, I dare say, Mrs. Campion was none too happy with your slight.”</p><p>McKinley shrugged her shoulders.  “I did not care for how she was eyeing my friends.”</p><p>“No, I suppose not.  I will warn you though, she will be at the theater tomorrow.  She tried to discreetly of course, try to obtain an invitation in our box.”</p><p>“Please tell me you did not agree to such a thing.”</p><p>“Of course not.  Susan seems to be at odds at her.  Apparently, she has made some cuts on her re-entry from society to some of Susan’s dear friends.”</p><p>“Now I remember why I do not care for this society.  Too much drama.”</p><p>Margaret laughed.  “As if there isn’t any in Willingden or Sanditon, my dear?”  Margaret gave her a sneaky smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Taming of the Shrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conversation as they leave the park.</p><p>Some information at dinner.</p><p>A warning about Mrs. Campion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I realized my faux paus, as Georgiana was nearly abducted a few chapters ago by Molyneux and then I reintroduced him at Hyde Park.  Mistaken identity?  But on whose part??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taming of the Shrew</p><p>As the ladies rode away from town, Charlotte looked at McKinley.  “That man, Mr. Molyneux, did not look like Otis Molyneux.”</p><p>“Otis Molyneux?”</p><p>“The man that tried to abduct Georgianna in Willingden.”</p><p>“To be fair Charlotte, London is a city of a million people.  It would be easy to have more than one Mr. Molyneux that lives here.”</p><p>“But would you not say that is a very unique name?”  Alison asked.  “Do you think maybe Miss Lambe was misled by the man she knows as Otis Molyneux?”</p><p>“I will not say it is impossible, Alison.  But that was not the same man that had tried to abduct her when Babington broke his leg correct?”</p><p>“Well, he’s not the same man that I was introduced as Otis Molyneux,” Charlotte said trying to figure out what was really going on.</p><p>“I will ask Jester more about his Mr. Molyneux.  If nothing else, maybe he will lead us to the man actually responsible for Babington’s condition.”</p><p>Alison and Charlotte reflected while the carriage took them to their next destination, the modiste.  They walked into what looked to be a very elegant modiste.  There were bolts of fabric in a rainbow of colors and more variety of lace that they ever thought was possible.  Lady Margaret laughed as they stood in awe.  She instructed Miss Willow on what the ladies would be needing.</p><p>After a few hours, they then descended on a bookstore where at least they felt more comfortable in.  The man, Mr. Joseph Mulligan, smiled at the ladies as they entered.  “Welcome ladies!  Lady Darling!  This is an honor,” the man fussed over the patriarch.</p><p>“My granddaughter, Lady Annabelle Darling, Mr. Mulligan.  Her friends, Miss Charlotte and Alison Heywood, from Willingden.”</p><p>“Ladies, thank you so much for your visit.  Is there anything particular you are looking for that I could assist you in finding?”</p><p>Charlotte had decided to purchase a new book of works by Heraclitus.  She noticed the one in the Parker home had been used extensively and was in danger of falling apart.  Alison had picked up a couple of books that she thought Babington might be interested in to read during his confinement.  McKinley walked around and just perused and let the ladies take delight in their adventure.</p><p>After a little bit of time, Lady Darling reminded them that they needed to return to Darling Estate so they could have a short rest before getting ready for the theater that evening.<br/>Charlotte looked over the crowd at the theater and absorbed the sounds and sights.  After their expensive trip to the modiste, followed by finding some great finds in the bookstore, they had returned to the Darling Estate.  McKinley had filled them in with some additional information.</p><p>Lady Worchester, Susan, was the prince regent’s mistress!  Charlotte was taken by surprise, but she supposed as Sidney would say what would she know having so little experience of the real world.  Mr. Molyneux worked with the Sons of Africa, a political movement to end slavery that was still in the world today.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Crowe had returned for dinner and had brought additional guests with him.  There was his father, Marquis Eugene Crowe of Helmont, his wife, Lady Joanna Crowe, Lord Felix Crowe, and a Miss Georgiana Darcy, who McKinley was well acquainted with.  Where Francis was witty and charming, Lord Eugene was stiff and proud.  Charlotte did not care for him at all.  Fitzpatrick spent most of the dinner conversation trying to make Francis look unworthy of such a connection or make Francis say something he should not.</p><p>The gentlemen had gone to smoke their cigars and drink their whiskey, leaving the ladies to play the piano forte and unwind from the dinner table.</p><p>Miss Darcy was at the piano when Charlotte spoke to McKinley.  </p><p>“I feel sorry that Miss Darcy and you are marrying into a family like that.”  Charlotte could see there was not much love between Lord Crowe and Lady Joanna.</p><p>“Not all marriages are made with equality of love and affection.  As much as it pains me to say this, not every lady can afford such a decision.  Lady Joanna had come from a good house, she was subjected to money hunters.  Lord Crowe was a viscount at the time.  He had offered her protection.”</p><p>“Still though, Lord Crowe is not a pleasant man.”</p><p>“I believe Lord Crowe has been raised to have certain expectations, none of them include his second son marrying more advantageously than his heir.”  Crowe had said that his father thought little of him.  She had not imagined it being to the point that Lord Crowe would attack him at a dinner table, although it was done underhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Jennings promised to bring them behind the stage during intermission so that Alison and she could meet some of the actors and actresses, along answering any questions that they may have since it was their first (and hopefully not last!) visit to the theater.</p><p>Charlotte glanced at Mr. Crowe.  Whatever had been discussed in the study as the men stepped away from the dinner table had resolved itself.  He was back to being his witty self.  Lord and Lady Crowe had left not long after.  Lord Crowe had obviously been put in his place by the Duke of Darlington.  Crowe was making a fuss over McKinley.  As she glanced around, she noticed Mrs. Campion was taking an interest in their public behavior.</p><p>Lady Worchester was there, and Miss Heywood(s) were her incredibly special guests, along with Lady Darling and McKinley.  Lord Darling could not make the event as he had a prior engagement.  Mr. Crowe had joined them.</p><p>Just before intermission, Lady Susan leaned over to ask Miss Charlotte how she was enjoying the show.</p><p>“Oh, I like it very much,” Charlotte said pleasantly.  “I don’t think I will even forget this experience.”</p><p>Susan laughed.  “I doubt you will.”  Susan noticed Mrs. Campion looking up at them.  “I do believe Mrs. Campion has found something other than the stage that was more interesting.  “I would not be surprised if she tries to meet up with us again during intermission.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced back down towards the area where she had seen Mrs. Campion earlier.  The lady did seem awful interested in their box.  Charlotte glanced towards McKinley and Crowe who were sitting behind the next row that Alison and Lady Darling was sitting in.  They were in their own little private world having a private conversation.</p><p>Right on time, Lord Jennings showed up to escort the ladies behind stage.  Crowe followed along with McKinley.  The conversation last night following dinner between the men had been tense.  He had never seen his father get so embarrassed, mad, and unable to say anything all within the same conversation.  Lord Darling had informed him that if he ever so much as opened his mouth to speak ill of the future Duke of Darlington again, he would be wishing he were on the next boat to the Americas.  Crowe never had a problem with his brother, until his father had brought up a particular lady that had been set up as a mistress.  Apparently, his brother had used his name and to make matters worse, Felix had a bastard child running around.</p><p>Lord Darling had given Crowe a look.  While Crowe had admitted to not having the greatest of reputation in London, he had not misled Lord Darling.  He had been very selective of the women he did have relations with.  It had been sometime since he even had any relations as Babington had started talked about settling down, he had silently decided he should at least give it some thought.  He still acted like a fool.  Felix had to leave with his father, who for the first time Crowe could remember, had given Felix a disappointed look.</p><p>Crowe had walked around the stables with McKinley before he left.  He had to tell her in case someone tried to lead her to believe that the child was his.  He had an incredibly open conversation with her, about his past relations.  She had been noticeably quiet through the whole conversation to the point he had thought she would change her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Jennings weaved around the various actresses and actors standing around, the stage workers as they went to change the scenes on the stage and get ready for the next half of the show.  “Follow me, Miss Heywoods.  I shall introduce you to Ms. Lilly Appleton, my female lead.”  Lord Jennings knocked on the door to her dressing room, before opening the door slowly to ensure Lilly had been properly dressed to receive visitors.</p><p>“Lord Jennings,” Lilly said in a purring voice.  “I see you have brought me two lovely ladies.”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Charlotte Heywood and her sister, Alison, both guests of Lady Darling.”</p><p>Lilly was a beautiful lady with black hair.  She was wrapped up in a robe while an attendant was touching up her hair and make-up.  She looked at them using the dressing mirror.  </p><p>“Are you enjoying the show?”</p><p>“Very much, Ms. Appleton.  We not ever been to the theater.”</p><p>Lilly laughed openly at Charlotte’s enthusiasm.  “Well, I am glad you are enjoying the show.  I’m afraid I have already heard some other ladies finding fault with my performance.”  <br/>Lilly got a disgruntled look on her face.  “As if they know anything about theatrics, other than the drama they like to cause.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Charlotte said warmly, and Lilly smiled widely as she looked at Jester.</p><p>“I see you have brought me a new friend indeed.  Tell me Miss Heywood, are you in London long?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not.  My cousin and I are just here to get things for our trousseau for our wedding.”</p><p>“Oh!  You are getting married?”  Lilly waited for her to confirm.  “And just who is the lucky man?”</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte answered.</p><p>Lilly gave her a funny look.  “Arthur Parker?”</p><p>Charlotte chuckled.  “No, his brother Mr. Sidney Parker.”</p><p>Lilly gave her another study.  “You are marrying Mr. Sidney Parker?”  She hesitated.  “Mr. Parker of Sanditon?”</p><p>“Yes, that Mr. Parker.”</p><p>“Well, that is quite the coup Miss Heywood.  It’s no wonder Mrs. Campion is in such a foul mood.”</p><p>“Why would Mrs. Campion be in a foul mood?”  Alison asked politely.</p><p>Lilly frowned.  “Because my dear, she has been proclaiming she was going to marry her lost love.  She was certain he had been waiting for her return.”  Lilly let out a huff.  “I mean it is positively acceptable for her to jolt him for a man of far more consequence.”  Lilly gave her a pointed look.  “She would not like to hear that he has engaged himself to anyone else.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that is any concern of hers,” Alison replied.</p><p>“I would just be extra careful if I was you.”  Lilly quietly warned them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and leaving comments/kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. London Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mrs. Campion is still trying to figure out who is who in the beau monde.</p><p>Just a short one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte reflected on what Lilly had warned her as she saw Mrs. Campion approaching.  Mr. Crowe and McKinley had gotten separated as McKinley had stayed back to tell Jester that she needed to see him in the morning preferably as they had Mrs. Maudsley’s ball tomorrow evening.</p><p>Lord Harrison and Lord Dutton had made their way over to them.  The two gentlemen were very chatty as they asked about how they were enjoying the show, how they enjoyed some of the museums and general observations around them.</p><p>Mrs. Campion looked at the gentleman she was with and Charlotte could tell the lady had told him to join the conversation at hand.</p><p>“Lord Harrison, Lord Dutton,” the young man said with a smile and a chuckle.  “I had no idea you would be in attendance tonight.”</p><p>Lord Harrison gave the man a slight bewildered look at the interruption.  Charlotte could tell Lord Harrison was none too pleased about it.  There was a bit of an awkward paused between the group.</p><p>“Mr. Raygun,” Lord Harrison finally said after a good minute of silence.</p><p>“Ah, Raymond, sir.  Mr. Raymond.  From the brokerage exchange,” he said glancing at the young ladies.</p><p>“Oh, yes.  I remember now.  Sorry about that ol’ chap.  I’m afraid I was a bit distracted by my new acquaintances.”</p><p>Mr. Raymond looked at them politely and gave them a smile.  “Yes, I can see why.”  He said with a flirty smile.  “May I present Mrs. Campion?”  Both lords gave her an inclination of their head in greeting but did not fuss over her.  “Mrs. Campion,” he began to say.</p><p>“There’s the que Harrison.  We need to be getting our guests back to their box.”  Lord Dutton said quickly as he offered out his arm to Alison.  He glanced at Mr. Raymond and Mrs. Campion.   “Apologies, however, Lady Worchester guests are needed back.”  With that, Lord Dutton and Lord Harrison escorted the Heywood sisters’ back without so much as continued introduction or unnecessary chit chat.</p><p>Mr. Raymond could feel Eliza seething in the apparent snub she received just now.  She was still stewing about it as he tried to escort her back to her seat, but she declared she had a headache and was ready to return home.</p><p>“Well, if that is your wish, of course I should be happy to escort you home, Mrs. Campion.”  Mr. Raymond said with a smile.  As they made their way to the door, they were stopped by Jester.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?”  Jester asked politely.</p><p>“I’m afraid Mrs. Campion is not feeling well.”</p><p>“I am sorry to hear that.  I had hope to have a moment to speak with you Mrs. Campion.  I heard you were just arrived back into society.  Perhaps, tomorrow at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball?”</p><p>Eliza was not sure if she wanted to go to the ball.  “I am unsure,” she began to say.</p><p>“Well, I hope you shall change your mind.  I hear it should be the event of the season.”  Eliza frowned at him.  “Oh, perhaps you haven’t heard.  Mr. Francis Crowe is marrying Lady Darling’s granddaughter.”</p><p>Eliza let out a slight snuff.  “Mr. Crowe is marrying?”  She remembered him being a troublesome boy, always prone to getting drunk and making a spectacle of himself at parties.  He was also one of Mr. Parker’s best friends.  “Is Mr. Parker going to be there?”</p><p>“I imagine so, but I’m not in charge of the guest list,” he said with a chuckle.  “Well, again I am sorry to see you go.  Hopefully, next time you will stay for the entire performance!”  Lord Jennings bowed over her hand and nodded to Mr. Raymond before heading back to where he was needed.</p><p>Mr. Raymond escorted Mrs. Campion to her home.  “I am sorry your evening did not go as you planned, Mrs. Campion.  I hope you get to feeling better.”<br/>Eliza looked at Mr. Raymond.  “How acquainted are you with Mr. Crowe?”</p><p>“Well, I know his brother, Lord Crowe.”</p><p>“Lord Crowe?”</p><p>“Yes, his brother is in line to become the next Marquis of Helmont.”</p><p>“I had no idea.”</p><p>“Yes, well if I had a brother like Mr. Crowe, I would not want it broadcasted.  I can only imagine the scandal of how he was able to secure Lady Darling’s granddaughter.”  Mr. Raymond chuckled but gave her a knowing look.  “But I guess he saw an opportunity and took it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t have the particulars, but I do believe his marriage will be more advantageous than just being a second son of a Marquis.”  Eliza contemplated Mr. Raymond’s information.  She hated just having return to society.  She was still trying to figure out who the main players were.</p><p>The coach stopped and the footman opened the door to help Mrs. Campion out of the coach.  She looked at Mr. Raymond.</p><p>“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.”</p><p>Mr. Raymond smiled at her.  “As I do you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Whispers & Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short &amp; Sweet...not so much drama as I believe there is enough of it already....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whispers</p><p>If there was a universal truth in Sidney Parker’s life was whenever something was going great, something was bound to fail.  Following the days that the ladies had gone to London, he was walking towards the hotel from taking a morning swim with his brothers where he could keep a slight closer eye on Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte had returned from London a little more reserved, unsure of herself.  It was not until Crowe had finally arrived that the pieces had begun to fit together.  Mrs. Campion.  For years, he had tried to put her away from his mind.  Just when he had, even just the mention of her name had started turmoil in Sanditon.</p><p>Tom had caught part of the conversation and was talking about how he had heard she was now a wealthy widow.  How would Tom even know?  He had not been in London lately.  If anything, he had been gallivanting around the countryside looking for a doctor.  Now, it seemed all Tom could talk about was the potential of getting her to Sanditon and using <br/>Sidney as the bait.</p><p>Crowe had not escaped from Eliza’s stinging barbs either.  Apparently, there was some spectacle at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball when Mrs. Campion had tried to interject herself into a conversation between Lady Worchester, the Heywoods, McKinley, Crowe, and his parents.</p><p>He had found Crowe drinking at the Crown last night.  “Parker,” Crowe said as Parker sat down.  “How’s sad Sanditon today?”</p><p>Parker smirked at him.  “If you dislike it here so much, why did you return?”</p><p>Crowe chuckled.  “You forget, I am to be married.  Or have you forgotten yourself?”  Crowe asked as he poured him a cup of wine.</p><p>“I have not forgotten.  I was beginning to think that the rest of you forgot.”</p><p>“How’s Babington?  Is he missing his nurse maid?”</p><p>Sidney smirked.  “Well, I’m not expert, but I do believe Miss Alison has far better bedside manners than I.  I do not pamper him like he’s some dandy.”</p><p>Crowe chuckled.  “He is a dandy!”  They both laughed.  “Well, I should think that having Miss Heywood return should improve his disposition greatly.”</p><p>“I hope so!  I have enough to deal with as it is.  Tom has let Parker House fall into some disrepair.  I was hoping that if Miss Charlotte Heywood would be inclined that we could make it our first home.”</p><p>“Not London?”</p><p>“I’m an outlier.  I am not sure I fit in.”</p><p>“I know I don’t.”  Crowe said in a very contemplative tone.</p><p>Sidney frowned at him.  “Did something happen?”  </p><p>Crowe filled up both cups.  “Better drink this first.”</p><p> </p><p>Alison refreshed herself from the ride back from London.  Just a few days there and she was all mixed up about how society worked.  Mrs. Campion was nice (coughs inwardly) was nice enough to point out that a farmer’s daughter that reads books could not possibly have anything that would recommend her for marriage.</p><p>Oh, how Charlotte had fumed.  She made not have said anything, but Alison could tell her sister was angry.  McKinley, well she jumped shipped.  And in front of all those people, she was quite sure that she would had died from embarrassment.  Not McKinley though.  She just gave Eliza a dead pan look and said well it was a good thing that a woman could use her looks and seduction to make an advantageous match. </p><p>Eliza had been embarrassed and angry.  Oh, so inflamed as she threw the punch on McKinley.  Crowe just handed her his handkerchief so she could wipe her face off.  Eliza had to come up with another retort, but McKinley refused to move.</p><p>Alison went to check on Lord Babington and found him sleeping.  He looked so peaceful so either he was beginning to feel better, or he had finally broken down and took the medicine.  She moved the blankets to tuck him back in and tended the fire that was burning low.  Of late, it had been a little chilly in the morning and she did not want him waking up with a chill.  Infections were a dangerous thing for patients especially when they were bedridden.  Giving him one last glance, she started to head towards the door.</p><p>“Miss Heywood,” the voice was low but reassuring.</p><p>Alison turned to find Babington was awake.  “I did not mean to disturb you,” she said lightly.</p><p>“Not at all.  When did you return?”</p><p>“We just got back.”</p><p>He gave her a smirk.  “Couldn’t wait to see me?”</p><p>She gave him a funny look.  “I was just hoping there was an extra bed.  Charlotte likes to steal the covers.”</p><p>He laughed lightly.  His former self would make an inappropriate suggestion, but the last few days, Babington did not want to give off any more bad impressions of himself.  If things went as planned, there would be plenty of future opportunities for inappropriate suggestions.</p><p>“I should like to hear about your time in London.  If I must listen to Mr. Hankins speak about tending to his misguided flock, I will be inclined to pay anyone anything to remove me from Sanditon.”</p><p>Alison let out a small smile.  “Well, then I shall see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Good night Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Good night Lord Babington.”</p><p>Babington snuggled himself into the covers glad to know his nurse had returned to him.</p><p> </p><p>Crowe took his topcoat off and laid it against the chair and then untied his cravat.  He went to his side table to pour himself another glass.  London.  He let out a sigh.  He knew he was an outcast even if he was friends with Lord Babington.  Babington did not care about Crowe’s reputation.  If anything, Babington was one of those guys that found the abandoned dogs that no one wanted, took them in, feed them and set them back again.</p><p>When Mrs. Campion had suggested that he had, no Crowe shook his head trying to banish the memory.  True, he did not always behave appropriately, but he had not done such a thing to gain such an advantageous match.</p><p>A knock on the door and Crowe frowned at his glass.  Who would be at his door at this hour?  Maybe, one of the other guests were confused on their room assignment.  Or maybe, it was Parker after speaking with Miss Heywood.  He opened the door a little fast, thinking it was Parker.</p><p>He froze looking at her.  “McKinley, what are you doing here?”  He said looking around, pulling her in before anyone saw her.</p><p>“Do I have to have a reason to see my intended?”  She asked raising her chin challenging him.</p><p>“You know you should not be here.”  He could only imagine what Mr. Hankins would say about this.</p><p>She looked at him.  “Are you worried about your reputation?”</p><p>“No, damn it.  You know very well my reputation is beyond repair.  You, however,” she put a couple of fingers up to his lips.</p><p>She grinned at him.  “Two peas in a pod then.  Stop fussing and kiss me.”</p><p>He let out a sigh.  “You know it won’t stop there.”</p><p>“Well then,” she smirked at him.  “I guess it’s a good thing we are getting married in a few days.”</p><p>“You are going to be the death of me,” he mumbled as he pulled her to him and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>The Past is the Past</p><p>Charlotte got up early as she normally did while her sister slept.  She creeped out of the house to go for a walk to clear her mind.  Of course, it was not lost on her that going for walk was what got her in this situation to begin with.</p><p>She had not got far when Sidney caught up to her.  “Charlotte!”  He called out to her as the wind whipped around.  It was not quite a gale, but it had the potential of becoming a storm later today.</p><p>She turned to face Sidney.  “Mr. Parker.”</p><p>He gave her a funny look.  “Sidney.”  He took a breath to calm down.  “Can I walk with you?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“It’s going to be a windy day,” he said after a long walk of silence.</p><p>Charlotte was done trying to fight with the wind and had taken off her bonnet.  She only could give a polite smile in return.</p><p>“I spoke with Mr. Crowe yesterday evening.  I had hoped to catch last night but you had gone off to bed.”</p><p>“I was tired.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I find London as tired some as well.”</p><p>“Is that not your natural habitat?”</p><p>“I am an outlier.  I do not feel that I belong there.”  Charlotte glanced at him.  “What about you?  Did you enjoy your trip?”</p><p>“From what I have seen of the place, I can’t say that I belong there either.”</p><p>Sidney smiled.  “Well, then it seems we have something in common.”  They walked in companionable silence again.  “You know Mr. Hankins has spent the last few days speaking with Babington and myself.”</p><p>“Really?  I can only imagine,” Charlotte said as they walked.</p><p>“Yes, well, he mentioned that only open communication and honesty was essential in any relationship.  I realize I am a great deal less than perfect.  You have made me all too well of that.”  He stopped her and looked at her as they stood on the cliffs.  “Charlotte,” he said gently taking her hands and waited for her to look at him.  “You are worth any woman in London or anywhere.  In fact, you are worth far more than any of them combined.  Please do me the great, great honor for taking me as your husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror as the maid styled her hair and pinned the veil.  The walk on the sea cliffs felt like it was just yesterday even though it had been a few days ago.  Sidney had reassured her that he was not harboring any long-lost feelings of his former flame.  He only remembered the things that brought him joy, which upon reflection, had not really been that many and nothing of substantial interest.  Mrs. Campion was his past.</p><p>Alison came in to check on her sister after visiting with McKinley.  Charlotte frowned at her as she came in.  “What is the matter, Alison?”</p><p>“That man,” she mumbled as she kept herself employed with Charlotte’s dress.  Charlotte chuckled.  Lord Babington was still disliking his doctor’s orders to stay in bed.  “We have done everything we possible could to ensure he could be present for the exchanging of the vows and now he’s complaining that he won’t be able to mingle with the guests!”</p><p>Crowe and Parker had arranged for Mr. Hankins to permit the small ceremony in the largest room where they could move furniture around to accommodate Lord Babington’s situation so he could be with his friends.  They had moved the furniture out of the library, put a small bed where they could relocate Babington and there was enough room for the couples, the reverends, their witnesses, and the Parker children.</p><p>The others would welcome the married couples outside in the garden that Lady Denham insisted on arranging.  Edward had eloped with Esther and they had left to travel, leaving Clara Brereton, her niece, to take care of the aunt.  Lady Denham was insisting that Clara meet all the eligible gentlemen that would certainly come due to Mr. Crowe marrying so well.</p><p>“You need to empathize with the man, Alison.  He had no idea that when he came to Sanditon that his two friends would be getting married.  He thought he would be the one getting married.”</p><p>Alison rolled her eyes.  “Is it some sort of competition?”</p><p>Her sister smiled at her.  According to McKinley (who heard it from Crowe), there was always some sort of competition between them.  Babington hated to lose and in his current situation, he was going to come up Tail End Charlie on all accounts.  McKinley had an incredibly open conversation with her last night so she would know what to expect.  Actually, what McKinley had told her was what not to do, which led to a lot of chuckling.</p><p>Mary knocked on the door.  “Are you ready Charlotte?”  Charlotte glanced at Alison.</p><p>“I am ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Three gentlemen sat at Babington Hall in the study drinking and playing cards.  Well, two were playing cards, while another was pacing the floor.</p><p>“Babington, you are wearing a hole in the floor,” Crowe crooned glancing at his friend.  “If you are like this now, you will not make it for the rest of the night.  Trust me, it is going to take a while.”</p><p>“Yes, when Charlotte delivered Mary, it took a good eight hours.”</p><p>“I feel like there is more that I can be doing.”</p><p>Crowe looked at him.  “Well, unless you plan on going in there and helping deliver the baby, probably not.”  Babington took a quick drink.  “Where are you going?”<br/>Babington glanced at his friends and grinned.  “I’m going to go deliver that baby!”  He left them there by themselves and climbed the stairs by twos.</p><p>The nurse gave him a hard look, but the doctor had a mixture of acceptance and humor as Babington crossed the room to be with his wife.  Taking her hand, he reassured her that she was there to help her anyway he could.</p><p>After several hours, the doctor congratulated Lord Babington on the birth of his children.  “Well Lord Babington, I do believe this is highly unusual.”  He said as he placed the first born in his arms as the next two came tumbling out.  “Three!”  Even the doctor was flabbergasted.  “Two boys and the youngest is a girl!”</p><p>Babington looked at Alison, grinning like a fool.  “Well Lady Babington, you are too good for me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &amp; leaving comments/kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>